Basketball
by khy13
Summary: "Kim Kibum itu tidak pernah turun dari jabatannya sebagai kapten, kau tahu?" / "Kyuhyun?" mata Changmin membulat. "Kyuhyun anak pendiam di kelas kita itu?" / "Kyuhyun tidak sadar diri! Dia terus saja aktif di tim basket, padahal dia tahu kalau dia itu sakit," celetuk Donghae cuek / "Bujuk Kyuhyun untuk main basket lagi!"
1. Chapter 1

**Basketball**

.

**Cast:**

**Kyuhyun,**** Donghae, Jungsoo, Sungmin, Kibum, Changmin, Siwon**

.

**Brothership ****Fanfiction**

**By:**

**Khy13**

.

.

Seorang _namja_ berlari secepat mungkin mengejar temannya yang berjalan jauh dihadapannya. Tangannya sibuk mengancingkan jaket tebalnya yang baru saja ia pakai, sambil sesekali membenarkan letak tas punggung yang disampirkan sebelah di bahu kanannya yang terus saja melorot turun.

Laki-laki yang dikejarnya itu tiba dihadapan pintu elevator, menekan tombol di samping pintu besi itu dan menunggu pintu terbuka sambil bersiul santai.

"Kyuhyun-ssi tunggu aku sebentar!" teriak _namja_ itu. Kyuhyun menoleh dan kemudian tampak tak peduli ketika melihat murid baru dikelasnya itu tengah berlari tergesa.

Pintu lift terbuka, Kyuhyun masuk disusul oleh _namja_ yang berlari itu.

"Selamat pagi, Kyuhyun-ssi.."

"Ya, selamat pagi Changmin-ssi.."

"Kukira aku terlambat. Dingin sekali hari ini, aku jadi terlambat bangun karena tidur terlalu lelap," celotehnya. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepala saja.

Shim Changmin. Teman baru yang baru beberapa hari ini masuk sekolah itu sangat ramah. Kebetulan sekali, saat kelas bahasa inggris beralangsung, Changmin duduk di sampingnya dan laki-laki itu berceloteh dalam bahasa inggris dengan lancar. Menurut desas-desus yang beredar -yang sering Kyuhyun dengar ketika makan di kantin sekolah- Changmin itu pindahan dari luar negeri, entah dari mana. Mungkin itu sebabnya laki-laki itu sesekali berbicara dengan bahasa inggris.

_Ting!_

Lift terbuka di lantai empat. Kyuhyun melangkah terlebih dahulu keluar dari lift, dan Changmin menyusulnya lalu berajalan di samping kirinya.

Sejak saat kelas bahasa inggris itu, Changmin tidak pernah lagi berbicara dalam bahasa inggris karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tak meresponya. Changmin kira Kyuhyun tak mengerti bahasanya. Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa berbicara selancar itu, bukan karena tidak bisa bahasa inggris tapi karena Kyuhyun memang tidak terlalu sering berbicara. Dan apa yang Changmin bicarakan selama kelas berlangsung itu Kyuhyun pikir tidak harus direspon. Kyuhyun lebih memilih memerhatikan _Seonsaeng-nim_ yang sedang menjelaskan.

"Kau sedang sakit, Kyu? Beberapa hari ini kuliahat kau diam saja."

Lihat? Changmin memang senang berbicara, apalagi sekarang _namja_ itu sudah mulai berbicara tidak formal lagi pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, aku memang seperti ini," jawab Kyuhyun singkat sambil berbelok ke kanan untuk masuk ke dalam kelas matematika yang didalamnya ternyada sudah berdiri Han _Seonsaeng-nim_ yang baru saja membuka pelajaran.

"_Mianhaeyo_ saya terlambat, _seonsaeng-nim_.." Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan. Changmin menirunya sambil tersenyum kepada guru matematikanya yang terlihat keji itu.

"Masuklah, Kyuhyun-ssi.. dan Changmin-ssi, kau boleh membuka jaketmu terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk." Singkat! Padat! Dan sangat jelas tak dapat di bantah.

Kyuhyun masuk setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih. Sedangkan Changmin mendengus sebal lalu membuka jaketnya sebelum masuk.

Seharusnya Changmin tahu, sekolah seperti ini memiliki pengatur suhut ruangan di setiap kelas. Tidak perlu khawatir kedinginan saat musim dingin atau kepanasan saat musim panas.

.

.

"Hya! Kim Kibum! Kim Kibum!"

Teriakan menggema di gedung olah raga Sekolah yang mewah itu. Salah satu bintang lapangan basket, Kim Kibum, tengah menjadi sorotan utama mata para penonton sejak beberapa menit yang lalu pertandingan dimulai.

Permainan itu tampak berjalan seru. Kibum sebagai kapten tim, berteriak memberikan instruksi kepada teman-temannya yang tersebar di lapangan. Pertandingan ini hanya latihan, tapi mereka tampak bermain maksimal dan tidak tanggung-tanggung mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaik mereka di lapangan.

Changmin sebagai salah satu penonton disana berteriak kagum melihat keahlian senior-seniornya yang sedang menguasai lapangan itu. Ia menyukai olahraga yang satu ini, dan sekarang tujuannya datang kesini selain untuk menonton latihan mereka juga untuk mendaftar sebagai anggota ekstrakulikuler basket. Ia berharap, Club basket sekolah masih menerima anggota baru. Nanti setelah latihan ini selesai ia ingin langsung menemui Kim Kibum untuk mendaftar.

"Kim Kibum itu tidak pernah turun dari jabatannya sebagai kapten, kau tahu?" Changmin menoleh kepada Siwon yang duduk di sampingnya. Siwon juga merupakan anggota club basktet sekolah, tapi hari ini ia baru masuk sekolah setelah seminggu kemarin ia terkena demam berdarah, jadi hari ini ia belum boleh ikut latihan.

"Dia akan melepas jabatannya kalau sudah lulus sekolah, kan?"

Siwon mengangguk. "Memang, tapi rasanya sayang jika harus melepas pemain berbakat seperti itu. Sejak _junior school_ juga dia menjadi kapten tim basket. Setelah dia lulus, Kyuhyun menggantikannya.."

"Kyuhyun?" mata Changmin membulat. "Kyuhyun anak pendiam di kelas kita itu?"

Siwon mengangguk lagi. "Iya itu, siapa lagi? Dia dulu aktif di tim basket sekolah. Katanya dia juga anggota salah satu club basket Seoul. Tapi setahun belakangan ini dia tidak main lagi."

"Kenapa?"

Siwon mengangkat bahu. "Tidak tahu!"

"Kukira anak itu hanya kutu buku. Dia pintar sekali, Siwon."

"Memang. Sejak _junior shool _dia memang seperti itu. Di kelas dia pintar, dan dilapangan dia jago!"

Changmin nampak kagum. "Kau berteman dengan Kyuhyun dan Kibum _sunbae_ sejak _junior school_?"

"Tidak berteman juga sih, Kyuhyun memang pernah sekelas denganku. Tapi kalau Kibum _sunbae_, aku mengenalnya hanya sebagai kapten tim basket. Teman-teman Kibum _sunbae_ hanya anggota club basket sekolah saja, kecuali Donghae _sunbae_. Donghae _sunbae_ itu kakaknya Kyuhyun. Kibum _sunbae _dan Donghae _sunbae_ berteman sejak kecil. Mereka tetangga."

Changin mengangguk-anggukan kepala saja selama Siwon menjelaskan. Fakta-fakta baru yang didapatnya dari Siwon cukup membuatnya terkejut, terutama di bagian 'Kyuhyun jago basket' ia tidak menyangka anak itu jago basket. Changmin kira anak yang pintar dalam mata pelajaran di kelas tidak bisa ahli dalam pelajaran olah raga. Tapi sepertinya kyuhyun lain. Ia jadi iri, kapan ya ia bisa seperti Kyuhyun? Anak itu seperti tanpa cela!

.

.

Sungmin keluar dari lift sambil sesekali mengeratkan jaket cokelat yang membungkus tubuhnya, setelah menyerahkan laporan pekerjaannya kepada atasan yang masih sibuk di ruang kerjanya di lantai lima. Ia berjalan tergesa menuju loby kantor tempatnya bekerja itu dan senyumnya mengembang begitu saja ketika seseorang yang duduk di kursi tunggu itu melihatnya dan melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Kau lama, _Hyung_!"

Kyuhyun, orang yang menunggunya itu menggerutu tak senang. Sungmin memohon maaf dengan tulus lalu mereka berjalan pelan keluar dari gedung lalu menyusuri jalan setapak yang dipasangi plaving blok heksagonal berwarna merah kecoklatan di pinggiran jalan.

"Sekarang kita kemana, _Hyung_?"

"Tentu saja ke rumah sakit. Dokter Jung menunggumu untuk _check up_." Sungmin memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jaket tebalnya. "Kurasa musim dingin sudah dekat, dingin sekali hari ini."

Kyuhyun tertawa di sampingnya, adik bungsunya itu meliriknya sesekali sambil menyamakan langkah mereka.

Baru dua minggu yang lalu Seoul mengalami pergantian musim. Dari musim panas ke musim gugur, dan tentu saja Kyuhyun akan menertawakan Sungmin karena tidak mungkin musim dingin sudah dekat, musim gugur saja masih di awal-awal.

Tapi Sungmin benar, udara sore ini begitu dingin. Kyuhyun bahkan harus mengenakan sebuah jaket dan mantel tebal di luar seragam sekolahnya. Setelah pulang sekolah tadi ia langsung diajak oleh Sungmin untuk menemaninya menyerahkan laporan pekerjaan ke kantor.

Semua orang di sekitar mereka berjalan cepat dan tergesa, mencoba membuat tubuh lebih hangat dengan berjalan cepat seperti itu. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun dan sungmin yang berjalan santai, tidak memerdulikan angin yang mulai bertiup kenacang mengugurkan dedaunan kering yang tumbuh di pinggiran trotoar.

"Kau tidak kedinginan, kan?"

Kyunyun mengangguk pasti sehingga sungmin menghela napas tenang dan melanjutkan langkah tanpa khawatir adiknya kedinginan, padahal dia sendiri berbicara dengan sedikit menggigil dan asap putih mengepul dari mulutnya ketika berbicara.

"Kau yang kedinginan," tuduh Kyuhyun. Sungmin tertawa tanpa menatapnya.

"Biar saja, aku bisa langsung minum teh hangat atau berendam air hangat ketika sampai di rumah nanti."

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. Selalu begitu, Sungmin ataupun Jungsoo –_Hyung_ tertuanya- akan sangat menjaganya sedangkan diri mereka sendiri tidak terlalu diperhatikan.

"Kalian tidak adil," sungut Kyuhyun sebal.

Sungmin merangkul pundaknya. "Kami menyayangimu, Kyuhyun-ie.."

.

.

Malam hari ini, kediaman empat bersaudara itu tampak sepi. Kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring di sofa malas sambil memegang sebuah komik yang hampir habis dibacanya. Sungmin duduk di depan sofa itu sambil memainkan laptop yang menyala di atas meja dihadapannya. Lalu Donghae, _Hyung_ Kyuhyun yang umurnya hanya terpaut dua tahun itu asyik menonton pertandingan sepak bola di televisi.

Mereka memang duduk dalam satu ruangan, tapi tak ada percakapan sedikitpun. Hingga pintu rumah terbuka, dan Jungsoo masuk dengan raut wajah lelah disambut oleh teriakan Donghae yang bertanya apakah _Hyung_ tertuanya itu membawa makanan atau tidak.

"_Hyung _tidak membeli apapun Hae, bukankah Sungmin masak makan malam?" Jungsoo melepas kaus kakinya asal lalu melemparkannya kedalam keranjang pakaian kotor di sudut ruangan. Kemudian ia berjalan lunglai menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih tenggelam dalam komik yang dibacanya. Tangannya terulur menyentuh kepala Kyuhyun dan mengusapnya lembut beberapa kali.

"Sudah makan dan minum obat, Kyuhyun-ie?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa menoleh.

"Kalau begitu kau harus segera tidur, ini sudah lewat jam tidurmu."

Kyuhyun menutup komiknya, beranjak duduk, lalu tersenyum pada Jungsoo. "_Arraseo_, _Hyung_. Kau juga harus makan, lalu tidur."

Senyum itu tersungging begitu saja. Lelah yang dirasakan Jungsoo menguap begitu saja ketika melihat adiknya tersenyum seperti itu.

"Hm, tentu saja. _Jalja_, Kyuhyun-ie.."

"_Jaljayo_, Jungsoo _Hyung_, Min _Hyung_, Hae _Hyung_.."

Sungmin melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh, ia masih sibuk dengan laptopnya. Lalu Donghae.. anak itu malah mendengus sebal melihat Kyuhyun yang masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Kau memperlakukannya seperti bayi saja, _Hyung_!" ketusnya, lalu ia pergi ke kamarnya. Tanpa ucapan selamat tidur, tanpa salam selamat malam untun kedua _Hyung_-nya disana.

Jungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Donghae, ia pikir mungkin saja ada yang salah dengan waktu lahir Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Kyuhyun terkadang lebih terlihat seperti '_Hyung_' dan Donghae terlihat seperti _maknae_ yang selalu cemburu dan manja.

Semenjak meninggalnya ibu mereka, Jungsoo lebih mengenal pribadi adik-adiknya. Ayahnya yang lebih memilih menikah lagi dan tinggal di rumah baru bersama isteri barunya setahun yang lalu hanya sesekali menjenguk mereka. Jadi, ia sebagai anak tertua harus menggantikan peran ibu sekaligus ayah untuk ketiga adik kecilnya, dibantu oleh Sungmin yang memang sudah lebih dewasa dibandingkan dua adiknya yang lain.

Sungmin bekerja di salah satu perusahaan kontraktor di Seoul. Pekerjaannya yang membuatnya tidak bisa terus berada di rumah selalin hari sabtu dan minggu itu membuatnya tidak terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

Sedangkan Jungsoo bekerja bersama ayahnya di perusahaan yang ayahnya rintis mulai dari bawah hingga sekarang telah berkembang dan mendirikan cabang perusahaan di luar kota. Perusahaan itu bergerak di bidang konstruksi, tepatnya perusahaan pembuatan baja ringan dengan kualitas tinggi.

"Kau menginap, Sungmin-ie?" Jungsoo memulai percakapan. Ia duduk di sofa sambil memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang merancang sebuah gambar gedung.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku kangen Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Minggu depan ada proyek baru di Daegu, mungkin aku tidak bisa pulang selama beberapa minggu."

"Mereka pasti merindukan masakanmu, Min-ie.."

Sungmin tertawa. "Masakan Jung _Ahjuma_ jauh lebih enak, _Hyung_."

"Hm, tapi Donghae bilang hanya masakanmu dan _Eomma_ yang paling enak."

Hening seketika. Salah Jungsoo yang sempat-sempatnya mengingatkan tentang ibu mereka dalam keadaan sensitif seperti ini. Besok adalah hari peringatan kematian ibunya, dan mereka akan sangat sensitif jika saja kata "_eomma_" masuk kedalam pembicaraan.

Tiga tahun lalu, di musim gugur yang sama seperti sekarang, di musim gugur yang jauh terasa lebih dingin dari musim gugur yang lain, ibu mereka meninggal karena serangan jantung yang terlambat ditangani. Penyakit jantung koroner yang telah lama diderita ibunya itu akhirnya berhasil merenggut nyawa sang ibu dari kehidupan mereka. Dan penyakit itu juga yang sekarang membuat mereka resah, penyakit yang sama yang diderita ibu mereka juga diderita Kyuhyun, adik bungsu mereka.

Jantung koroner memang bisa menurun, dan Kyuhyun adalah orang yang dipilih Tuhan untuk mengidap sakit yang sama dengan ibunya. Tapi anak itu sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan penyakitnya, ia bilang _"Tuhan pasti lebih menyayangiku, seperti Tuhan menyayangi _eomma_. Jadi hanya aku yang sakitnya sama seperti _eomma_, bukan Jungsso _hyung_, bukan Sungmin _hyung_, atau Donghae _hyung_. Kalian jangan iri, ya!"_ kata Kyuhyun kecil dulu, sebelum ia mengerti seperti apa penyakit jantung koroner itu.

Jungsoo tersenyum mengingatnya. Adinya itu memang tidak pernah mengeluh dengan sakitnya. Sampai sekarangpun ia tetap seperti itu, Kyuhyun yang ceria dan ramah, hanya saja semenjak ibunya pergi Kyuhyun menjadi lebih pendiam. Jika saja ada yang lebih kehilangan dengan perginya sang ibu, mungkin itu Kyuhyun, karena memang sejak kecil Kyuhyun sangat dekat dengan ibunya. Ibunya tak akan pernah membiarkan Kyuhyun kesakitan, anak itu selalu dijaga. Sekarang, itu akan menjadi tugas ketiga _hyung_-nya. Kejadian serangan jantung yang terlambat ditangani sampai ibunya meninggal itu tak boleh terulang lagi.

"Tidurlah, _Hyung_." Sungmin mematikan laptopnya lalu berdiri. "Selamat malam, _Hyung_.."

"Sungmin.." panggil Jungsoo. Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa yang dikatakan Dokter Jung hari ini?"

"Semuanya jauh lebih baik. Kurasa menghentikan anak itu dari kegiatan basketnya adalah keputusan yang tepat."

"Ya, tapi.."

"Kyuhyun akan mengerti, _Hyung_. Kau lihat kan dia tidak ada masalah setelah satu tahun ini keluar dari club basket-nya."

Jungsoo mengangguk, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa memang tidak ada apa-apa. Kyuhyun pasti mengerti.. Ya, Kyuhyun harus mengerti.

.

.

Empat bersaudara itu duduk melingkari sebuah meja makan, dengan kepala keluarga yang menduduki kursi utama di kepala meja.

Jungsoo duduk di paling ujung berhadapan dengan sebuah kursi kosong yang ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Disampingnya, Donghae duduk berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Lalu disamping Sungmin, Kyuhyun duduk tanpa siapapun dihadapannya.

Younghwan yang menempati kursi utama, berbincang ringan dengan Jungsoo mengenai pekerjaan mereka, sambil menunggu seorang wanita yang masih bolak-balik menyajikan di atas meja.

Wanita itu tersenyum puas setelah semua makanan tersaji apik di atas meja, ia kemudian duduk di hadapan Jungsoo dan mulai mengambilkan makanan untuk piring suaminya.

"Berhentilah membicarakan pekerjaan. Waktunya makan, kalian pasti lapar, kan?" Wanita itu tersenyum cerah. Setelah piring suaminya telah penuh oleh makanan, ia mengisi piringnya sendiri.

Begitu pula dengan empat orang pemuda disana. Mereka tampak tenang melahap makanan di piring masing-masing. Ayah mereka selalu menekankan untuk tidak ada percakapan ketika acara makan berlangsung.

Ini adalah hari peringatan kematian ibu dari empat pemuda yang tampak murung itu. Semua yang ada disana memakai pakaian serba hitam, suasana berkabung. Ayah mereka akan datang untuk ikut dalam acara keluarga ini. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, setelah melakukan prosesi penghormatan kepada mendiang sang ibu dengan mengunjungi makamnya, mereka akan makan siang bersama lalu melakukan semua hal bersama di dalam rumah.

Tapi tahun ini ada yang berbeda, kehadiran isteri baru ayahnya cukup membuat suasana menjadi lebih canggung. Apalagi melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang tidak terlalu menerima kehadiran ibu baru mereka. Memang bisa dimaklumi, Kyuhyun adalah anak yang paling dekat dengan ibunya, jadi ia tak bisa semudah itu menerima kehadiran wanita lain yang disebut "_eomma_" oleh ketiga _Hyung_-nya.

"Setelah ini, kita akan melakukan apa?" Younghwan buka suara. Acara makan siang telah selesai, dan biasanya setelah itu mereka akan menonton film atau sekedar ngobrol ringan di ruang keluarga ditemani oleh teh hangat dan beberapa camilan. "Ingin nonton film? _Appa_ dengar Donghae mengoleksi banyak DVD film baru?"

"Jungsoo _Hyung_ kan yang bilang?" Donghae asal tuduh. "Bukan aku, tapi Kyuhyun! Dia setiap hari menyuruhku membeli DVD film atau game terbaru jika aku sedang keluar," sungutnya kesal. "Kau tahu, _Appa_, Kyuhyun keseharihannya seperti itu saja... sekolah, makan, main game, nonton film, tidur. Dasar pemalasan!"

Semuanya tertawa mendengar gerutuan Donghae, kecuali Kyuhyun tentu saja. Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah melakukan apapun selalin itu. Dirumah, dia diperlakukan seperti anak kecil yang memang hanya bisa melakukan hal-hal yang disebutkan Donghae.

"Kau tak pernah belajar, Kyuhyun-ie?" Younghwan menimpali.

Kyuhyun meneguk habis air putih di gelasnya sebelum berbicara. "Aku belajar, _Appa_. Hae _Hyung_ saja yang tidak tahu!"

"Belajar baca komik, _Appa_!" tambah Sungmin. Semua tertawa lagi, kecuali Kyuhyun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Bagaimana dengan club basketmu, hm?"

Hening seketika. Younghwan sepertinya salah mengambil topik pembicaraan.

Jungsoo berdehem, lalu meraih gelasnya untuk minum. "Kyuhyun-ie harus berhenti main basket, _Appa_," jelasnya ragu.

Younghwan tampak terkejut. Sebelumnya, ia sangat bangga dengan keahlian Kyuhyun yang satu itu.

"Bukankah Kyuhyun-ie atlet basket yang hebat?"

Younghwan mengangguk, meng-iya-kan pertanyaan dari isterinya.

"Kesehatannya akan jauh lebih baik jika dia tak bermain basket lagi," giliran Sungmin yang angkat bicara.

"Bukankah selama ini tak ada masalah?" Younghwan cukup heran. Selama ini Kyuhyun baik-baik saja dengan aktif di tim basket. Bukankah seorang pengidap jantung koroner juga butuh olah raga?

"Kyuhyun tidak sadar diri! Dia terus saja aktif di tim basket, padahal dia tahu kalau dia itu sakit," celetuk Donghae cuek. Anak itu tak sadar kalau Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka.

"Aku sakit, _Appa_. Aku memang tak sadar diri." Kyuhyun berucap dingin. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berlalu pergi. "Kalian nonton saja, aku ingin istirahat."

Semua mata menatap Donghae tajam. Terutama Jungsoo, _Hyung_ tertua itu tampak benar-benar marah.

"Kau sadar tidak apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Donghae?" desisnya tajam. Donghae menundukan kepala.

"Kau keterlaluan, Donghae. Seharusnya kau bisa menjaga perasaan Kyuhyun!" Sungmin ikut marah.

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sungmin dan Jungsoo bergantian. "Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kan? Dia memang sakit, _Hyung_! Kenapa kalian semua menyangkal hal itu?"

"Tapi tidak seharusnya kau mengatakan Kyuhyun tidak sadar diri! Dia sudah cukup tertekan dengan tidak boleh bermain basket lagi, dan kau jangan menambah beban pikirannya!" benatak Jungsoo.

"Sudah.. Jungsoo, Sungmin, jangan tekan adik kalian seperti itu," Younghwan menengahi.

"Mungkin Donghae hanya salah bicara. Iya, kan, Donghae-ya?" _eomma_ baru mereka menatap Donghae lembut, tapi anak itu tak ingin bicara.

Kursi berdecit keras, Donghae bangkit dengan kasar lalu pergi. "Aku ingin kerumah Kibum saja!" teriaknya sebelum membuka pintu dan keluar.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya jengah. "Apa dia lupa? Kibum pasti masih di sekolah.."

.

.

Benar saja apa yang dikatakan Sungmin. Donghae benar-benar lupa kalau hari ini pasti Kibum sekolah, tidak seperti dia dan Kyuhyun yang membolos karena harus mengunjungi makam ibunya.

Setelah mendapat jawaban mengecewakan dari ibu Kibum yang berkata bahwa Kibum belum pulang, Donghae memilih duduk diam di bangku taman komplek perumahan. Kakinya memainkan bola yang tadi dia temukan di halaman rumah Kibum. Itu adalah bola miliknya yang sengaja disimpan dirumah Kibum karena tetangganya itu memiliki halaman rumah yang luas, Donghae dan Kibum sering bermain sepak bola bersama di halaman rumah Kibum.

Ngomong-ngomong masalah bola, Donghae jadi mengingat Kibum yang jago main basket sama seperti Kyuhyun. Kibum juga bisa main sepak bola, tapi sahabatnya itu lebih memilih basket daripada sepak bola, Kibum hanya bermain sepak bola jika Donghae yang mengajaknya bermain.

Ada apa dengan basket, sebenarnya? Kenapa Kibum dan Kyuhuun begitu menyukai olah raga yang satu itu. Kibum sih wajar saja jika suka basket, anak itu sehat, tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang sakit dan malah memilih basket! Donghae pikir Kyuhyun memang tak sadar diri! Sudah tahu sakit, tapi memilih olah raga yang melelahkan seperti itu.

_Atau Kyuhyun sengaja supaya dia bertambah sakit dan Jungsoo _hyung_ dan Sungmin _hyung _jadi tambah sayang padanya?!_

"Donghae-ya!"

Donghae mngerjap, Kibum berteriak memanggil namanya dari kejauhan dan sekarang tengah berlari kearahnya. Anak itu masih mengenakan seragam sekolah yang lengkap.

"Kau bolos, huh?" ejek Kibum ketika telah tiba di hadapannya.

"Enak saja! Aku harus mengunjungi makan _eomma_, tahu!"

"Oh, _arraseo_! Tadi Han _Seonsaeng_ menanyakanmu. Kubilang saja kau sedang sakit, dia sepertinya marah besar. Nilai ujian harianmu kemarin hancur, tahu!"

Donghae berdecak. Han _Seonsaeng _itu guru matematika mereka, mata pelajaran yang satu itu memang tak pernah bersahabat dengan Donghae.

"Dia pasti membandingkanku dengan Kyuhyun lagi!" gerutunya. "Donghae-ssi kulihat nilai adikmu bisa jauh lebih baik dari ini!" Donghae menirukan ucapan Han _Seonsaeng_ ketika dia mendapat nilai E di ujian harian minggu lalu.

Kibum tertawa singkat. "Memang begitu kenyataannya, kan?" ejeknya lagi. Donghae hanya menghembuskan napas kesal.

"Kita main lagi, Bum-ie. Kau kiper dan aku akan menendang bola!"

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tahu kau sedang _bad mood_, kau akan menendang bola keras-keras ke wajahku, Donghae!"

"Tidak akan! Aku hanya ingin main saja, ayo.. sudah lama kita tidak main, kau terlalu sibuk dengan tim basketmu itu!"

"Baiklah..baiklah.. tapi ada satu nyarat, _eotthae_?"

Donghae mendelik curiga. "Apa?"

"Bujuk Kyuhyun untuk main basket lagi!"

Kali ini Donghae benar-benar menendang bola keras-keras ke wajah Kibum. Hari ini dia sudah cukup kesal dengan bahasan basket di ruang makan keluarganya, dan sekarang Kibum menyuruhnya menbujuk Kyuhyun? Oh tidak! Jangan salahkan donghae kalau wajah Kibum kali ini benar-benar bengkak akibat tendangan bolanya.

"Bujuk saja sendiri!" bentak Donghae lalu pergi.

"Yak! Donghae-ya, tunggu!" Kibum mengejarnya. Mencengkram pergelangan tangan Donghae dengan keras agar sahabatnya itu tidak pergi. "Tolonglah, beberapa minggu lagi ada pertandingan se-Seoul, aku cukup kewalahan bermain tanpa Kyuhyun."

"Apa hanya Kyuhyun yang jago, huh? Kau cari saja orang lain!"

"Tapi hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa mengimbangi permainanku, yang lain tidak seperti Kyuhyun!"

"Kau harus tahu, Kibum," Donghae mulai tenang. "Bukan aku yang berhak membujuk Kyuhyun bermain basket, dan bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang memutuskan untuk bermain basket lagi atau tidak. Jadi, tidak ada gunanya kau memohon padaku! Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah bermain basket lagi!"

Kali ini Donghae benar-benar pergi. Kibum tertegun di temapatnya. Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, ada apa sebenarnya dengan Kyuhyun?

.

.

Jungsoo mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun beberapa kali sebelum dia masuk. Kyuhyun tengah berbaring terlentang di tempat tidurnya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang putih bersih.

Kamar itu tetap sama. Selama tiga tahun ini Kyuhyun tak pernah mengubah dekorasi kamarnya, karena ibunya yang telah mendekorasi kamar Kyuhyun untuk yang terakhir kali.

Dinding berwarna biru langit, tak pernah ia tempeli poster-poster pemain basket kesukaaannya. Kyuhyun tidak seperti penggila basket seusianya yang biasanya memenuhi dinding kamar dengan poster seputar basket. Yang tertempel di dinding kamar Kyuhyun hanya jam dinding dan foto keluarga besar tepat di hadapan tempat tidurnya.

Di sisi kiri kamar, terdapat jendela besar yang langsung menampakan pemandangan halaman belakang rumah yang indah. Disana biasanya Kyuhyun akan berdiri memerhatikan Donghae yang bermain sepak bola di lapangan. Anak itu selalu suka jika Donghae sudah memainkan bola sepak. Katanya, _Hyung_-nya itu terlihat sangat keren.

"Kyuhyun-ie.. _appa _dan _eomma _menunggu kita di bawah.."

Jungsoo menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih berbaring dengan diam. Ia duduk di sisi kepala Kyuhyun sambil mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"_Hyung_.." gumam Kyuhyun.

"Hm?"

"Apa dengan berhenti main basket, aku akan sembuh?"

Hati Jungsoo sakit mendengarnya, Kyuhyun terlihat lelah ketika menanyakannya.

"Kyuhyun-ie.. yang penting kita harus berusaha," jawab Jungsoo lembut. Kyuhyun terlihat memejamkan matanya. Jungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kanan, disana ada sebuah lemari kaca yang didalamnya berisi penghargaan-penghargaan milik Kyuhyun. Bukan hanya dari olimpiade yang banyak diikuti Kyuhyun, tapi juga ada beberapa penghargaan yang Kyuhyun dapatkan dari bermain basket.

Jungsoo ingat, dulu Kyuhyun akan sangat senang jika telah memenangkan pertandingan, apalagi mendapat penghargaan sebagai pemain terbaik. Walaupun setelah itu, sakitnya akan kambuh dan ia tidak akan masuk sekolah atau ikut latihan keesokan harinya.

"Aku ingin tidur, _Hyung_.."

Jungsoo kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Adiknya itu masih memejamkan matnya. Jungsoo tahu, Kyuhyun ingin ia pergi sekarang.

"Baiklah, nanti _eomma _akan kesini mengantarkan obat untukmu."

"Tidak," tolak Kyuhyun. "_Hyung_ atau Sungmin _hyung_ saja yang kesini."

"Kyuhyun-ie... kau harus bisa menerima _eomma_, dia—"

"_Eomma_ sudah meninggal, _Hyung_!" Kyuhyun membalik badannya, memunggungi Jungsoo, itu berarti ia tak ingin diajak bicara lagi.

Jungsoo menghela napas, lalu pergi.

.

**TBC**

.

**Yuhuuuu... aku lagi senang sama basket nih gara-gara baca novel karya Luna Torashyngu yang judulnya Lovasket, jadi FF kali ini ambil tema seputar olah raga yang satu itu.**

**Semoga senang dengan FF baru ini... review ya...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Basketball**

.

**Cast:**

**Kyuhyun,**** Donghae, Jungsoo, Sungmin, Kibum, Changmin, Siwon**

.

**Brothership ****Fanfiction**

**By:**

**Khy13**

.

.

Jungsoo mengeluarkan mobilnya dari garasi rumah. Di depan rumah, ia menghentikan mobilnya, Kyuhyun dan Donghae lalu masuk. Donghae mengambil tempat di sampingnya dan Kyuhyun memilih dibelakang sendirian. Baru saja Jungsoo ingin menjalankan mobil, Hyerin –isteri baru ayahnya- mengetuk kaca mobil.

"Ada apa, _Eomma_?" tanyanya ketika kaca mobil dibuka.

Hyerin tersenyum dan menunjukan tiga tabung kecil berisi obat-obatan. "Kyuhyun-ie meninggalkan ini, dia harus meminumnya siang nanti, kan?"

Jungsoo mengangguk dan membukakan kaca mobil disisi kiri Kyuhyun. "Ambilah, Kyuhyun-ie.. kau melupakannya tadi," ujarnya sambil melihat Kyuhyun yang merengut kesal dari kaca spion di depannya.

Kyuhyun menyambar obat itu lalu memasukannya kedalam tas.

"Silahkan tutup lagi, Jungsoo-ya.. Kyuhyun akan kedinginan," kata Hyerin ramah. Jungsoo tersenyum sekilas sebelum menutup semua kaca mobil. "Hati-hati, Jungsoo-ya.."

"_Ye_, _eomma_..."

Mobil melaju, meninggalkan Hyerin yang tersenyum getir menatap kepergian mobil itu.

"Kyuhyun hanya butuh waktu, sayang.."

Younghwan memeluknya dari belakang. Hyerin tersenyum canggung lalu melepas pelukan itu, berbalik menghadap suaminya.

"Kita sudah terlalu tua untuk berpelukan di depan rumah seperti ini," ujarnya sambil terkekeh.

"Kau masih cantik!"

"Tidak secantik Hanna, kan?"

Younghwa tertegun, tidak menyangka Hyerin akan membawa Hanna –mendiang isterinya- dalam percakapan mereka.

"Kenapa kau menikahiku, _yeobo_? Hanna terlalu baik untuk kau khianati. Kyuhyun bahkan sangat menyayangi ibunya itu."

Younghwa kini tersenyum. Merangkul pundak isterinya lalu mengajaknya masuk ke rumah. "Kita belum sarapan, sayang. Kau belum tahu, kan, bagaimana kehebatan Sungmin di dapur? Anak keduaku itu koki yang hebat!"

Hyerin mendelik. "Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

Younghwa tertawa. "Aku bosan dengan pertanyaanmu itu! Berapa kali harus ku bilang, aku tidak mengkhianati Hanna. Kau tahu tidak, Hanna akan sangat senang karena aku memilihmu setelah dia pergi. Karena kau— bisa menjaga Kyuhyun, menggantikannya."

"Hanya itu?"

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Hyerin menghela napas. "Ya, setelah sebagian besarnya untuk Hanna.."

Younghwa tak menjawab apapun, tangannya lebih erat merangkul pundak Hyerin.

Dua orang itu masuk ke dalam rumah, mereka tak tahu kalau Sungmin tengah duduk di bangku taman di halaman rumah dengan sebuah buku di pangkuannya.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar percakapan orang tuanya.

"_Kau beruntung, _eomma_.. _Appa_ bahkan tak bisa melupakanmu walaupun wanita itu menjadi bagian hidupnya sekarang.."_

.

.

Jungsoo menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan gedung sekolah Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Baru saja kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil, Changmin datang menyambut Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebarnya.

"_Annyeong_ Kyuhyun-ah," sapanya ramah, kemudian beralih pada Donghae yang baru saja keluar. "_Annyeong _Donghae _sunbae_!"

Donghae tersenyum, mengangguk, lalu berlalu pergi. Changmin tampak muram dengan itu. "Kau diantar siapa, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun mentap Jungsoo yang belum juga menjalankan mobilnya, kaca mobil di sampinya terbuka. Ia tahu, Jungsoo ingin ia mengenalkan Changmin. Ia menatap Changmin sekilas lalu kembali pada Jungsoo.

"Dia ini murid baru di kelasku, _Hyung_. Namanya—"

"Shim Changmin _imnida_, _Annyeonghaseyo_, _Hyung_!" potong Changmin penuh semangat.

"_Annyeong _Shim Changmin-ssi, kutitip Kyuhyun padamu, ya?" pesan Jungsoo sambil tertawa renyah.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal, lalu melenggang pergi. Ia tak suka kalau Jungsoo sudah mulai _overprotective _ seperti itu.

"Ish!" Changmin merenggut, membungkuk ke arah Jungsoo lalu berlari mengejar Kyuhyun.

Ketika tiba di sambing Kyuhyun, anak itu meninju bahu Kyuhyun pelan membuat Kyuhyun mendelik.

"Kau tidak suka kalau aku berkenalan dengan _Hyung_-mu, ya?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala. "Silahkan saja kalian berkenalan sepuasnya, aku hanya takut terlambat."

"Dia terlihat sangat sayang padamu." Changmin menghela napas sesaat sambil mengeratkan jaket yang dipakainya. "Dia menitipkanmu padaku, tadi. Apa itu berarti aku harus terus disampingmu?" tanyanya penuh antusias.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Dia menitipkanku pada semua orang," ketusnya. "Dia pikir aku anak kecil."

Tawa Changmin meledak. "Kau anak bungsu, ya?"

"Kau tahu?" Kyuhyun tampak kaget.

"Hm, biasanya anak bungsu diperlakukan seperti itu."

"Benarkan?" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah. Manatp Changmin yang masih berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

Changmin menganggukan kepala. "Aku anak tunggal, orang tuaku memanjakanku setiap hari."

"Itu kan anak tunggal, bukan anak bungsu!"

Kyuhyun berbelok ke arah tangga, Changmin yang sudah tanggung berjalan lurus menuju lift jadi harus putar arah untuk mengejar Kyuhyun. Terakhir bertemu Kyuhuun. Ia lihat anak itu selalu menggunakan lift jika akan naik. Jadi Changmin kira Kyuhyun tak suka lewat tangga, tapi ternyata tidak seperti itu.

Ia berjalan santai di samping Kyuhun, menginjak satu per satu anak tangga hingga mereka tiba di lantai tiga. Kali ini ada kelas olah raga, tapi guru olahraga mereka selalu mengumpulakan muridnya di aula mini di lantai tiga terlebih dahulu untuk menagih tugas mingguan mereka, sebelum memulai olah raga di lapangan atau di gedung olah raga.

"Kyuhyun, kukira anak bungsu atau anak tunggal kasusnya tak jauh beda." Changmin mengampiri Kyuhyun yang duduk di sudut ruangan, ia membuka jaketnya, takut-takut _seonsaeng _akan memarahinya lagi.

"Begitu?"

Changmin mengangguk. "Kurasa begitu."

Kyuhyun tampak senang setelahnya, apa yang Changmin katakan membuat hatinya sedikit tenang. Kalau memang anak bungsu selalu di manjakan, itu berarti Sungmin dan Jungsoo bersikap seperti itu padanya bukan karena sakitnya?

Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun senang setelah mengobrol dengan Changmin.

Guru olah raga masuk.

Guru muda yang dipanggil Kim _seonsaeng_ itu membuka pelajaran dengan acara marah-marah dan ceramah yang sangat panjang guna mengingatkan siswa yang terlambat datang.

Changmin mendengus tak suka dengan sikap guru itu. Ia pikir seharusnya semua guru memaklumi jika ada siswa yang terlambat, musim gugur tahun ini sangat dingin, jadi pasti semua orang sangat berat untuk meninggalkan tempat tidurnya di pagi hari.

Setelah ceramah dengan tema 'terlambat'-nya selesai. Guru itu menagih tugas mingguannya lalu setelah ini ia akan memberi 'sedikit' hukuman untuk siswa yang melupakan tugasnya.

Sekitar enam siswa tidak mengerjakan tugas, termasuk Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Mereka di bariskan di depan aula menghadap ke arah teman-temannya.

"Kukira kau anak teladan, Kyuhyun-ah?" bisik Changmin yang kebetulan berdiri di samping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, ia tak ingin menambah kemarahan _seonsaeng_.

"Seperti biasa, tugas kalian akan berlipat ganda untuk minggu depan dan hukumannya untuk hari ini adalah kalian harus berlari sampai ke gedung olah raga, tanpa menggunakan lift!" _Seonsaeng_ mulai memberikan aba-aba. "Satu.. dua.. tiga!"

Semua berlari, tak ingin mendapat kemarahan berlebih dari guru mereka. Kecuali Kyuhyun. Kim _Seonsaeng_ menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang hendak berlari.

"Kita akan ke gedung olah raga bersama-sama, Kyuhyun-ssi," ujarnya sambil melepas tautan tangan mereka.

Kyuhyun menghela napas beratnya. Ia benci keadaan seperti ini. Keadaan dimana ia harus diperlakukan berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

Surat pendaftarannya kesekolah selalu dilengkapi dengan surat dokter yang menyatakan apa-apa saja yang boleh atau tidak boleh ia lakukan. Semua guru yang mengajar kelas Kyuhyun wajib tahu itu, dan tentu saja Kim _seonsaeng _ini juga tahu.

"Hukumanmu hanyalah tugas yang berlipat ganda, Kyuhyun-ssi_. _jangan kau lupakan lagi tugasku atau tugasmu akan lebih banyak dari itu." Kim _seonsaeng_ kembali menghadap siswanya yang masih berbaris rapi disana. "Silahkan kalian ke gedung olah raga, hari ini kita akan test basket!"

Seperti biasa, semuanya menatap Kyuhyun tak suka. Selalu saja seperti ini, Gurunya yang memberi keringanan dan Kyuhyun yang akan kena imbasnya. Semua temannya menganggap Kyuhyun itu selalu menjadi spesial. Kyuhyun tahu, teman-temannya tak suka dengan itu.

"Kau boleh tinggal kalau tak mau ikut test ini, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Suara Kim _seonsaeng_ menyadarkan Kyuhyun yang melamun. Kyuhyun menatapnya dingin lalu berjalan melewati Kim_ seonsaeng _begitu saja.

.

.

Sampai di gedung olah raga, Changmin dengan napas terengah menghampiri Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang bersama Kim _seonsaeng_ di belakangnya. Tadi saat berlari, Changmin kira Kyuhyun berlari dibelakangnya, tapi ketika sampai di lapangan ia tak menemukan Kyuhyun dimanapun.

"Dia tidak berlari, Kim _seonsaengnim_!" adu Changmin, Kyuhyun tampak tak pedulia dan lebih memilih berjalan ke sudut ruangan, duduk di bangku penonton sambil melihat teman-temannya yang tengah melakukan pemanasan.

"Minggu lalu Kyuhyun-ssi tidak masuk, tadi aku membebaskannya dari hukuman berlari." Kim _seonsaeng_ menjawab dengan tatapan penuh selidik. "Kau siswa baru?" tanyanya.

Changmin menganggukan kepala dengan semangat lalu kemudian memperkenalkan diri. Kim _seonsaeng_ sampai tertawa melihat Changmin yang begitu bersemangat.

"Seharusnya kau tadi menjelaskan padaku bahwa kau siswa baru. Mungkin tadi kau tidak usah berlari, sama seperti Kyuhyun. Kau kan tidak tahu kalau aku sudah memberikan tugas."

"Tak apa, _seonsaengnim_, aku senang berlari." Changmin tertawa renyah. Padahal dalam hatinya, ia mengumpat habis-habisan.

Kang _seonsaeng_ menepuk bahu Changmin singkat lalu berjalan ke tengah lapangan basket. Mengumpulakan semua siswa di tengah lapangan untuk melakukan pemanasan bersama-sama.

Kyuhyun berdiri tepat di depan Changmin, di depannya ada siwon yang selalu bersemangat jika olah raga mereka adalah basket. Anak itu maniak basket, sama seperti Kyuhyun, dulu.

Seusai pemanasan, mereka memulai test dengan _Dribling _ lalu dilanjutkan dengan melakukan _Shooting_. Mereka semua melakukan dengan baik, walaupun beberapa siswa melakukan dengan tuntunan Kim _seonsaeng_.

Kyuhyun tampak menikmati kegiatan olah raga kali ini, sudah lama sekali semenjak ia memegang bola basket. Tadi ia melakukan _shooting_ dengan baik, tentu saja, Kyuhyun bahkan bisa melakukan _long shoot_ dengan baik.

Setelah semuanya melakukan apa yang Kang _seonsaeng_ minta, mereka diperbolehkan untuk bermain basket sampai jam pelajaran ini berakhir.

Dengan tergesa, Changmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah meneguk air dari botolnya.

"Ayo main, Kyuhyun-ah. Tim Siwon kekurangan satu pemain!"

Kyuhyun menutup kembali botolnya lalu menatap Changmin. "Aku tak bisa, Changmin-ah."

"Kau bohong! Siwon bilang kau pernah menjadi kapten tim? Tadi _long shoot_-mu itu bagus sekali!"

Pandangan Kyuhyun beralih pada siwon yang tampak santai sambil mendrible bola. Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati, _dasar mulut besar!_

"Kau percaya pada siwon?"

Changmin menganggukan kepala.

"Kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Aku—"

"Kau tak percaya padaku," potong Kyuhyun dingin sambil berlalu. Changmin segera menghadangnya.

"Bukan berarti aku tak percaya padamu, Kyuhyun. Tapi tadi lemparanmu benar-benar keren. Main sekali saja, ya? Ya?" pinta Changmin dengan memasang wajah memelas andalannya. Changmin tak tahu, Kyuhyun tak akan kalah dengan tampang seperti itu. Kyuhyun tetap pergi, tapi kemudian...

_**Dug!**_

Bola basket yang sejak tadi dimainkan siwon mendarat begitu cantik di kepala Kyuhyun, membuatnya geram dan melayangkan pandangan membunuhnya pada Siwon.

"_Mianhae_ Kyuhyun-ah, _lost ball_!" teriak Siwon sambil meringis geli. Kyuhyun tahu anak itu sengaja.

Kyuhyun mengambil bola yang jatuh ke kakinya lalu ketika ia hendak melemparkan kembali bola itu pada Siwon, Changmin merangkul pundaknya dan membawanya sampai ke tengah lapangan.

"Sekali saja Kyuhyun-ah, sebelum jam olah raga ini habis."

Kyuhyun mendelik menatap Changmin yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada semua teman-temannya yang telah berkumpul dilapangan. Semuanya ternyemum padanya, ia jadi berubah pikiran.

Setelah tiba di tengah lapangan, dengan ragu Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dan Siwon bergantian, lalu tersenyum manis. "Ayo! Sebentar saja, ya!"

Tentu saja semua yang ada di sana terlihat bahagia, kapan lagi mereka bisa bermain bersama Kyuhyun. Sangat jarang anak itu akan berolah raga lagi setelah Kim _seonsaeng_ pergi.

Sebentar yang dijanjikan Kyuhyun ternyata tidak benar-benar sebentar. Kyuhyun dan Siwon berada dalam satu tim, sedangkan Changmin menjadi lawan mereka. Setelah mengalahkan tim Changmin habis-habisan di pertandingan pertama, Changmin pantang menyerah dan mengajak mereka bermain satu pertandingan lagi. Tak ada yang menolak, pertandingan itu sangat seru, bahkan para _yeoja_ yang biasanya memilih pergi ke kantin setelah berganti pakaian kini berjejer rapi di bangku penonton untuk melihat pertandingan seru itu. Kebetulan sekali setelah jam olah raga ini berakhir adalah jam istirahat, jadi mereka tak perlu terburu-buru untuk pergi ke kelas.

Di pertengahan permainan ke dua, Kyuhyun sudah mulai kelelahan. Ia menatap Changmin yang masih bersemangat mendrible bola hingga tiba di dekat ring kemudian melemparkan bola ke arah ring. Tidak masuk!

Kyuhyun masih berdiri di tempatnya, tak melakukan apapun padahal ia yang berada di posisi center seharusnya melakukan rebound. Terlebih, bola yang gagal di masukan kedalam ring oleh Changmnin, memantul kearahnya dan akan sangat menguntungkan jika Kyuhyun mengambil alih bola itu. Nafasnya mulai tak beraturan, jantungnya berdetak tak normal. Kyuhyun tahu, ini adalah saatnya untuk berhenti.

Siwon menghampirinya dengan cemas, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan belalu pergi ke sisi lapangan dengan Siwon yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kelasku selanjutnya matematika, Siwon. Aku harus berhenti bermain, ada tugas yang lupa ku kerjakan," ujar Kyuhyun singkat lalu pergi.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan heran. Lupa mengerjakan tugas? Sejak kapan Kyuhyun melupakan tugasnya? apalagi dalam mata pelajaran matematika!

"_Yak_! Kenapa kalian meninggalkan lapangan begitu saja?!" teriak Changmin sambil menghampiri Siwon. Melihat wajah siwon yang murung, Changmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang kian menjauh. "Kalian bertengkar?" tanyanya bingung.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dia katanya harus mengerjakan tugas metematika."

"_Mwo_?" mata Changmin terbelalak. "Astaga! Aku juga lupa, Siwon-ah!"

Kemudian pertandingan itu selesai begitu saja. Beberapa orang menggerutu sebal karena Siwon, Changmin, dan Kyuhyun begitu seenaknya meninggalkan pertandingan.

.

.

Kyuhyun tiba di depan lokernya, membukanya lalu mengambil seragamnya dan memasukan beberapa buku pelajaran ke dalam tas punggungnya.

"Kau bermain cukup bagus setelah lama _break_."

Kibum menyandarkan punggungnya pada loker Changmin yang tepat berada di samping loker milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tampak tak peduli, tetap melakukan kegiatannya sampai selesai lalu menutup dan mengunci kembali lokernya.

Ketika hendak pergi, Kibum menahannya. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan serius. "Kau mau kan bergabung dengan klub basket lagi?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat, ia melepaskan tangan Kibum perlahan, lalu balas menatap Kibum. "Aku harus segera ganti baju, Kibum _Hyung_."

"Kau sakit?" pertanyaan lain dari Kibum ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat pasi.

"Aku hanya lapar, dan sekarang aku harus ganti baju lalu makan."

Kibum menganggukan kepala. "Baiklah, dengarkan aku sebentar saja." Kibum menghela napas lalu mulai mengajukan keinginannya agar Kyuhyun mau bergabung kembali dalam tim basket sekolah untuk turnamen se-Seoul yang akan segera berlangsung.

Kyuhyun diam mendengarkan permintaan Kibum. Ia tak bisa menjawab apapun sampai Donghae datang dan membantunya menjawab.

"Kyuhyun sudah bosan main basket, Kibum-ah. Sudahlah, jangan dipaksa seperti itu," ujar Donghae pasti sambil merangkul Kibum untuk mengajaknya pergi.

Kyuhyuhyun mengangguk saja ketika Kibum menatapnya untuk menemukan sebuah jawaban. Entahlah, Kyuhyun tak tahu pasti apakah jawaban dari Donghae benar-benar membantunya atau tidak. Yang pasti, sekarang Kibum telah pergi dari hadapannya, meninggalkannya yang kembali memikirkan permintaan Kibum. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan kalau ia bisa bermain lagi, terlebih ini adalah turnamen yang cukup baik untuk reputasi sekolahnya dalam basket. Kyuhyun ingin sekali ikut andil dalam kejuaraan itu. Sekolahnya yang terkenal juara dalam bidang akademik ini juga harus juara dalam bidang olah raga, termasuk basket!

"Kau meninggalkan lapangan lalu memilih untuk melamun sendirian disini, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Lamunan Kyuhyun buyar begitu saja, ia melihat Changmin yang sedang membuka lokernya.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan tugas," jawabnya santai lalu pergi untuk berganti pakaian.

"Anak itu aneh sekali," gumam Changmin yang masih berdiri di depan lokernya.

.

.

Ruang kesehatan itu tampak sepi, beberapa tempat tidur yang berjajar tak terisi sama sekali. Kyuhyun memilih tempat tidur yang terletak paling ujung, ia menutup tirai yang melingkupi tempat tidur itu, menyimpan tasnya di meja, lalu merebahkan dirinya di ats tempat tidur dengan nyaman. Baru saja beberapa menit memejamkan mata, bunyi tirai yang dibuka membuatnya terperanjat.

"Kenapa kau bandel sekali, Kyuhyun-ah? Awas saja! Kulaporkan pada Jungsoo _hyung_ dan Sungmin _hyung_!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk, menatap Donghae yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur dengan tatapan tak suka.

"_Hyung_ hanya harus diam, ok!"

"Ish kau ini!" Donghae duduk di samping tempat tidur, mendorong pelan bahu Kyuhyun agar anak itu tidur lagi. "Kalau kau sakit, aku yang kena marah, tahu!"

"_Mianhaeyo_, _Hyung_.." lirih Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya ketika rasa tak nyaman di dadanya kembali datang. Dadanya terasa seperti di tekan dan napasnya terasa sangat sesak.

Donghae berdecak, lalu mengambil tas Kyuhyun yang tergeletak di meja dengan agak kasar, mengambil satu tabung obat kecil di dalamnya dan menyeluarkan satu butir pil kecil dari dalam tabung itu.

"Buka mulutmu!" titahnya. Kyuhyun membuka mulut dengan ragu, mengangkat lidahnya, lalu Donghae menyimpan obat itu di bawah lidah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali menutup mulut dan menyesap obat itu. Perlahan, rasa tak nyaman di dadanya menghilang seiring dengan habisnya obat itu dalam mulunya.

"Lain kali, satu pertandingan saja cukup, kan? Kau sok sekali main dua kali!" gerutu Donghae sambil membereskan kembali isi tas Kyuhyun. "Tidurlah, urusan dengan Han _seonsaeng_ serahkan padaku."

Donghae pergi, Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan senyum. Urusan dengan Han _seonsaeng _apa? Apa Donghae lupa, semua guru juga tahu kalau Kyuhyun sakit. Han _seonsaeng _juga tak akan mempermasalahkan bolosnya Kyuhyun kali ini.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. _Kau menggali kuburanmu sendiri, Hae _Hyung_..._

.

.

"Han _seonsaengnim_, Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengikuti kelasmu hari ini."

Donghae menghalangi langkah Han _seonsaeng_ yang hendak masuk ke dalam kelas. Guru matematika itu mengernyit bingung, lalu sedetik kemudian menatap Donghae penuh selidik.

"Aku tahu, aku melihatnya masuk ruang kesehatan tadi."

"Ah begitu." Donghae mengusap tengkuknya. "Jadi, apakah dia bebas tugas hukuman karena tidak masuk?"

Han _seonsaeng_ tertawa. "Bagaimana kalau kau yang menggantikannya, hm? Ujian harianmu selalu buruk, Donghae-ssi. Aku tidak akan memberikan Kyuhyun-ssi tugas tambahan, dan sebagai gantinya kuberikan kau tugas persiapan ujian agar ujian akhirmu nanti tidak seburuk ujiak harianmu, _eottokahe_?"

Donghae mengumpat habis-habisan dalam hatinya. Han _seonsaeng_ sudah tahu Kyuhyun sakit! Seharusnya ia tak menemui guru keji ini hanya untuk memberitahu keadaan Kyuhyun. Lihat sekarang, hasilnya adalah guru ini malah mengerjainya!

_Kyuhyun-ah.. kau mengerjaiku, _eoh_?!_

.

.

Sungmin berjalan tergesa ke luar rumah untuk membukakan gerbang rumah. Tadi, ketika ia sedang mengerjakan tugasnya di balkon kamarnya yang menghadap ke depan rumah, ia melihat Kyuhyun yang keluar dari dalam taksi dengan dipapah oleh Donghae. Ia menjadi panik dan segera menghamiri kedua diknya itu.

"Ada apa denganmu, Kyuhyun-ie?" Sungmin menggantikan posisi Donghae untuk membantu Kyuhyun yang tampak lemas.

Setelah tidur di ruang kesehatan tadi, Kyuhyun tak merasakan tubuhnya membaik. Ia malah merasa sangat lemas dan tidak mampu bergerak banyak. Perutnya terasa mual, seluruh tubuhnya sakit terutama di bagian dada dan ulu hati, selain itu juga pundak dan tangannya terasa kebas. Ketika jam pulang sekolah tiba, Donghae kembali datang ke ruang kesehatan dan malah mengumpat panjang lebar kepada Kyuhyun karena tidak mengingatkan Donghae mengenai para guru yang sudah tahu keadaan kesehatan Kyuhyun.

"Setelah jam olah raga tadi, dia masuk ruang kesehatan dan sampai sekarang keadaannya tidak membaik, _Hyung_," adu Donghae sambil melebarkan pintu rumah yang terbuka.

"Kau ikut olah raga?" tanya sungmin dengan menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sambil mengangguk. "Biasanya juga tak apa, _Hyung_. Aku juga butuh olah raga supaya lebih sehat."

"Olah raga yang seperti apa dulu, Kyuhyun-ie? Kau memang harus berolah raga tapi tidak sampai kelelahan, tahu!"

"Aku tahu, Sungmin-_Hyung_.." Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan was-was, ia takut Donghae akan membocorkan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada sungmin.

"Pemanasan saja dia sudah lelah, _Hyung_, seharusnya dia tak ikut jam olah raga saja!" teriak Donghae sambil berjalan ke dapur.

Sungmin membaringkan Kyuhyun di sofa ruang keluarga, lalu duduk di kursi lain di dekatnya. "Apa benar seperti tu?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala, lalu memejamkan matanya. Ia tak ingin Sungmin menanyakan hal lainnya lagi.

Donghae datang sambil membawa sebotol air dingin yang ia ambil dari dalam kulkas. Ia duduk di sebelah Sungmin sambil meneguk isi botol. Donghae menatap sungmin heran, Sungmin sama sekali tak menghiraukan kedatangannya, matanya lurus menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak pucat dan berkeringat. Sungmin terlihat sangat khawatir.

Donghae menyimpan botol airnya di meja, ketika itu Sungmin baru melirik kearahnya dan tersenyum. Sungmin baru menyadari kehadirannya. Donghae menghela napas, keadaan Kyuhyun memang selalu yang terpenting untuk mereka. Donghae-pun begitu, ia juga akan sangat mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa donghae selalu merasa tak nyaman jika Sungmin ataupun Jungsoo yang mengutamakan Kyuhyun sedangkan dirinya terkadang seperti tak dianggap.

"Bisa kau hubungi Jung _uisa_, Donghae-ya?" sungmin menatapnya penuh harap. Donghae benci keadaan seperti ini. Keadaan dimana ia menjadi seseorang yang jahat. Hatinya seperti tak rela melihat Sungmin yang begitu mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun. Tapi disisi lain ia juga merasa khawatir dengan Kyuhyun.

"Donghae-ya.. kau mendengar_ Hyung_ tidak?"

Donghae mengerjap, ia mengangguk pelan lalu mengambil ponselnya dari saku seragamnya. Menghubungi Jung _uisa_ –Dokter yang telah lama menangani Kyuhyun- memintanya untuk datang memeriksa Kyuhyun.

"Ia akan datang malam nanti, _Hyung_. Ia harus meminpin operasi sebentar lagi."

Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan. Tapi ia tampak sangat khawatir, keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang seperti tak bisa menunggu Jung _uisa_ hingga malam nanti.

"Kyuhyun-ie.. pindah ke kamar, ya. Kau harus ganti baju supaya lebih nyaman."

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan mengangguk. Sungmin bergegas membantunya berdiri lalu memapahnya sampai ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

Donghae memerhatikannya dalam diam. Begitu iba melihat Kyuhyun, sekaligus begitu benci melihat Kyuhyun. Terkadang pikiran gilanya datang dan bertanya-tanya mengapa Kyuhyun yang sakit? Apakah memang benar Tuhan lebih menyayangi Kyuhyun dan membuatnya menderita sakit yang sama seperti _eomma_?

Wajah Kyuhyun yang lebih mirip _eomma_, sakit Kyuhyun yang seperti _eomma_, dan Kyuhyun yang ramah dan sangat pintar seperti _eomma_.

Kenapa bukan Donghae saja yang seperti _eomma_? Kenapa harus Kyuhyunhyun?

.

.

Bunyi bantingan pintu menggema di rumah itu. Kyuhyun membuka matnya dan mendapati Hyerin bersama Younghwan yang masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan wajah cemas luar biasa. Ia memejamkan matanya kembali, tak ingin mendapat ceramah geratis dari ayahnya.

Dokter Jung tidak bisa datang cepat, Kyuhyun tahu pasti apa yang akan dilakukan isteri baru ayahnya itu sekarang.

Sungmin bilang, akan memanggil Dokter lain untuk memeriksa Kyuhyun. Dan.. disinilah Dokter itu sekarang. Isteri baru ayahnya.

Dengan tergesa Hyerin mengeluarkan peralatan medisnya dari dalam tas khusus lalu mulai memeriksa Kyuhyun. Berbagai macam pertanyaan ia ajukan pada Kyuhyun mengenai kegiatannya hari ini, dan anak itu menjawab dengan sangat singkat.

Hyerin mengerti, keberadaannya memang tak diharapkan oleh Kyuhyun. Tapi ini tugasnya, tugasnya sebagai dokter dan juga tugasnya sebagai pengganti Hanna untuk menjaga Kyuhyun menggantikan wanita yang telah tiada itu.

"Ke rumah sakit, mau tidak?"

Dengan pasti, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hyerin mengangguk maklum, ini sudah diperkirakannya sejak dalam perjalanan tadi. Seharusnya Kyuhyun ditangani di rumah sakit saja, katup koronernya hanrus dipasangi ring supaya tidak mengempit lagi. Tapi kalau Kyuhyun sudah tidak mau, tak ada yang berani memaksa. Hyerin lalu mengambil peralatan infus dari dalam tas khususnya dan mulai memsangkannya pada lengan Kyuhyun.

"Apa sangat parah samapi harus di infus?" Younghwan terlihat cemas.

Hyerin tersenyum menenangkan. "Ini hanya proses pemasukan obat. Tidak apa-apa, sampai cairan infusannya habis, kurasa Kyuhyun akan merasa lebih sehat."

Younghwan mengangguk dan pergi dari kamar Kyuhyun untuk mengambil tiang infus di kamar lain. Kamar yang dulu ia tempati bersama isterinya itu sekarang kosong. Disana masih ada beberapa alat medis yang sudah tak terpakai, termasuk tiang infus yang sekarang dibawanya ke kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar-benar mirip dengan _eomma_-mu, Kyuhyun-ie.. tapi jangan kau tiru semuanya. Kau harus lebih sehat dari _eomma_-mu, _arrachi_?" Hyerin mengusap kepala Kyuhyun setelah menggantungkan tabung infus pada tiang yang dibawa oleh suaminya.

Kyuhyun menatap Hyerin dengan sendu kemudian memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Suasana gedung olah raga yang tadi digunakan untuk belorah raga itu sekarang sepi tak berpenghuni. Changmin duduk bersila di sisi lapangan sambil memainkan bola basket di tangannya. Ia sangat bosan, Kyuhyun menghilang sejak kelas matematika sampai semua pelajaran dilalui, anak itu tak kunjung datang. Jadi, rencananya untuk mengajak Kyuhyun ikut seleksi masuk klub basket sekolah kali ini gagal total.

Setelah mendaftarkan diri langsung pada Kibum tempo hari, Changmin disuruh Kibum untuk datang hari ini sepulang sekolah ke gedung olah raga untuk diseleksi apakah bisa bergabung dengan klub basket sekolah atau tidak. Tapi ini sudah hampir setengah jam Changmin menunggu dan tak ada satupun senior dari klub basket yang datang untuk melihat kebolehannya memainkan bola basket ini.

Changmin berdiri, membanting bola basket ke tengah lapangan lalu berlari mengambilnya. Ia akan mati bosan jika tetap duduk diam seperti tadi.

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka. Kibum berjalan kearahnya dengan santai. Seniornya itu sudah menggunakan kostum basket. Changmin menatap dirinya sendiri, ia masih mengenakan seragamnya, lengkap dengan blazer dan dasi yang masih terlihat rapi. Sungguh berbanding terbalik!

"_Mianhae_, _Sunbae_-_nim_, aku belum berganti pakaian!"

Kibum menatap Changmin dari atas hingga bawah lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak usah, sebentar lagi ada latihan. Tidak akan cukup waktunya jika harus menunggumu!"

_Menungguku apa! Bukankah Kibum _sunbae_ yang datang terlambat?_. Changmin merutuk dalam hati.

"Baiklah, Changmin-ssi, lakukan teknik-teknik dasar saja. Tidak ada kesalahan, dan jangan bilang kau tidak tahu apa saja teknik dasar basket."

"_Arraseoyo_, _sunbae_-_nim_!" seru Changmin penu semangat.

Dengan mengenakan seragam yang masih lengkap itu, Changmin melakukan _passing and catching, dribbling, shooting, pivot, jump stop, _dan_ rebound _dengan baik. Dibantu oleh Kibum pada beberapa teknik yang membutuhkan lawan.

Kibum tampak biasa saja setelah Changmin selesai melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya. Tak ada tatapan merendahkan, tak ada tatapan kagum, Changmin tak bisa memprediksi apakah ia akan diterima atau tidak.

"Kau teman Kyuhyun?"

Changmin cukup terhenyak dengan pertanyaan Kibum. Apa urusannya teman Kyuhyun dan seleksi masuk klub basket ini?

"_Ye_, _sunbae_-_nim_."

Kibum mendekati Changmin dan duduk di sampingnya. "Kau diterima, Chamin-ssi."

Hati Changmin bersorak gembira. Dia diterima! Menyenagkan sekali, bukan?

"Tapi.." ekspresi Changmin berubah sendu. "Apakah aku diterima karena aku adalah temannya Kyuhyun?"

Kibum menatap Changmin tak suka. "Kau kira aku orang yang seperti itu?"

"Ah, _mianhae_. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Permainanmu cukup baik untuk bisa diterima. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan kau teman siapa, bahakan jika kau tak punya teman-pun aku tak peduli."

Ish! Changmin mulai kesal. Kenapa Kibum ini mirip sekali dengan Kyuhyun. Cuek, ketus! Changmin heran, kenapa ada orang yang bertahan menjadi temannya dengan sikap sedingin itu.

Pertemuan hari itu selesai sampai disana. Changmin pulang dengan perasaan gembira walaupun sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Kibum. Tapi ia melupakannya, toh Kibum tidak membuatnya sakit hati dengan sikap seperti itu.

Sedangkan Kibum, duduk diam di tempatnya tadi dan memandang Changmin dengan senyum tipis. Ia berharap, dengan masuknya Changmin, bisa menarik perhatian Kyuhyun untuk kembali melirik klub basket yang satu tahun ini telah ditinggalkannya. Kibum harus bisa membujuk Kyuhyun. Harus!

.

**TBC**

.

Thanks to:

Puput, rarangcn, vietakyu33, Keys13th, Desviana407, kyume801, mifta cinya, Rahma94, MinGyuTae00, gnagyu, meimeimayra, cuttiekyu, Awaelfkyu13, jihyunelf, sofyanayunita1, nopiefa, elf, Seli Kim, Special bubble, Shin Ririn1013, fenfen woe, dewiangel, Sparkyubum, kim min soo, DahsyatNyaff, nurulsaputri26, kyuu324, iloyalty1, Nitha Gaemgyu, poppokyu, michhazz, kyuphoenix, hm, xyz, Retnoelf, ratna dewi, Guest, Hekkyu, Choding, kyurielf, Wonhaesung Love, chocosnow, vha chandra, kyuli99, mengkyuwind, lerian, Fishy Lover, dewi, Haekyu, erka, septi, kYU kum, sitihalimatussadiah124, FiWonKyu0201, sparkyumihenecia, ayratari, hyunnie02, imaniasafitri, gaemgyulah, nesaevilmagnae

.

Karena di ff ini aku bongkar habis-habisan konfliknya di awal Chapter, jadi gak ada sesi balas review.. silahkan tebak sendiri atau tunggu saja bagaimana kelanjutannya ^_^

Buat kalian para sparkyu yang seneng banget Kyuhyun menderita di FF, aku laporin ke Kyu loh, biar dipecat jadi isteri-isteri-an nya Kyu! xp


	3. Chapter 3

**Basketball**

.

**Cast:**

**Kyuhyun, Donghae, Jungsoo, Sungmin, Kibum, Changmin, Siwon**

.

**Brothership Fanfiction**

**By:**

**Khy13**

.

.

Semua penghuni rumah telah pergi. Donghae ke sekolah, Jungsoo dan Younghwan ke kantor, dan Sungmin yang pergi untuk mendapat scadule pengerjaan proyek barunya.

Kyuhyun mengitari seluruh isi rumah dengan matanya. Hari ini ia tak berangkat sekolah atas permintaan Hyerin agar ia beristirahat di rumah. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak keberatan, tubuhnya juga masih terasa lemas dan ia rasa istirahat di rumah sehari saja cukup untuk membuatnya lebih sehat.

Sejak serangan jantung yang Kyuhyun dapatkan kemarin, Younghwan memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah itu bersama dengan Hyerin tentu saja. Katanya, Hyerin bisa segera menangani Kyuhyun jika terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal mengingat hal itu. Semenjak Hanna meninggal, Kyuhyun selalu mendapat perlakuan yang berlebihan. Ia mengerti, mereka tak ingin kejadian serangan jantung yang terlambat ditangani pada ibunya terulang lagi. Tapi Kyuhyun rasa tidak seharusnya ia sampai diawasi ketat seperti ini.

"Selamat pagi, Kyuhyun-ie…" Suara Hyerin menyapa indra pendengar Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi seperti tak berfungsi. Ah~ rupanya ia melamun.

"Kau akan tetap berdiri disana?"

Lihat? Bahkan Kyuhyun baru sadar kalau ia masih berdiri di anak tangga terbawah setelah turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua tadi.

Ia berdehem, merasa tenggorokannya kering. Lalu berjalan ke arah meja makan untuk mengambil minum. Hanya minum saja, padahal disana tersedia beberapa jenis makanan untuknya sarapan.

"Duduk dan makanlah, sayang…"

Kyuhyun menatap Hyerin yang memandangnya sendu. Ia lalu duduk dihadapan Hyerin dan memakan sarapannya dalam diam.

"Tadi Kim Kibum datang, ia ingin bertemu denganmu tapi Donghae langsung mengajaknya berangkat." Hyerin mengambil teko berisi air putih dan menuangkannya pada gelas Kyuhyun yang hampir kosong.

Kyuhyun meminumnya seteguk lalu menatap Hyerin yang juga masih menatapnya. Tak ada yang dikatakannya, mereka saling menatap dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Hyerin yang berharap Kyuhyun akan berbicara, dan Kyuhyun yang tengah memikirkan suatu hal.

"Bisakah kau membantuku?"

Satu kata pertama dari Kyuhyun setelah sejak tadi ia diam. Hyerin tampak senang dengan itu.

"Akan kubantu selama aku bisa," jawab Hyerin tanpa ragu.

"Aku ingin main basket lagi."

Entah harus bagaimana respon Hyerin sekarang. Ia hanya menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Kibum _hyung_ pasti datang untuk membujuku main basket lagi."

Merasa tak mendapat jawaban, Kyuhyun menundukan kepala canggung. Ia mengambil sumpitnya lagi lalu menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya, membuat Hyerin tersenyum. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat manis.

"Ternyata kau bukan anak penurut, Kyuhyun-ie…"

Kyuhyun terhenyak mendengarnya. Ia merasa bodoh kali ini. Seharusnya Kyuhyun tahu, Hyerin ada di pihak ayahnya, kenapa ia malah meminta bantuan kepada Hyerin? Persetan dengan Hyerin yang adalah seorang dokter yang bias membantu Kyuhyun untuk lebih sehat, Hyerin tetap isteri ayahnya dan pasti tidak akan mau memihak Kyuhyun.

Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun menelan makanannya. "Aku hanya bosan hidup seperti ini terus, aku—"

"Aku akan membantumu."

"_Mwo_?"

Kyuhyun kira ia mendapat penyakit tuli mendadak. Ia hanya salah dengar, kan?

"Aku akan membantumu. Kau ingin main basket lagi? Silahkan. Apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu, hm?"

Oh, ternyata tidak salah dengar. Kyuhyun merasa telinganya baik-baik saja setelah mendengar penuturan Hyerin.

"Bantu aku untuk bias lebih sehat. Aku tidak ingin sakit lagi setelah main basket, itu akan membuat Sungmin _hyung_, Jungsoo _hyung_, dan _Appa_ curiga"

"Donghae tidak?"

"Donghae _hyung_ tetap akan tahu, dia satu sekolah denganku dan dia juga teman baik Kibum _Hyung_."

"Kibum itu, apa hubungannya denganmu dan basket?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas, ia rasa Hyerin mulai berani mengorek hidupnya.

"Dia ketua klub basket sekolah." Dengan sabar, Kyuhyun tetap menjawab. Ini demi kelancaran rencananya.

Hyerin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Hyerin paham sekarang. "Kibum memintamu masuk tim basket lagi dan kau terbujuk, begitu?"

"Akan ada pertandingan penting sebentar lagi. Aku ingin ikut."

Hening setelahnya. Kyuhyun yang harap-harap cemas dan Hyerin yang sepertinya tengah mempertimbangkan permintaan Kyuhyun. Sampai suara decitan kursi yang bergeser terdengar, Kyuhyun menatap Hyerin dengan kecewa. Apakah Hyerin benar-benar tak ingin membantunya?

"Ayo ikut aku ke rumah sakit." Hyerin berjalan pelan menuju dapur. "Kupastikan kau ikut latihan basket besok, sayang."

Sungguh tak dapat dideskripsikan bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun sekarang. Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari kursi lalu dengan sedikit berlari pergi ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Hatinya begemuruh senang. _Besok aku akan main basket lagi!_

.

.

"Ayolah Kibum-ie.. kenapa kau jadi seperti anak kecil?!"

Donghae tak henti membujuk Kibum yang sepertinya tengah marah. Sejak berangkat sekolah tadi, Kibum sama sekali tidak mengajaknya bicara. Kibum memang jarang bicara, tapi tidak sampai mendadak bisu seperti ini.

Donghae tahu, Kibum marah karena tidak dipertemukan dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi Donghae kira ini demi kebaikan Kibum sendiri. Donghae tidak ingin Kibum kena marah kedua _hyung_-nya.

"Annyeong _sunbae_-_nim_. Dimana Kyuhyun?" Donghae menatap Changmin dengan tajam. Walaupun tidak setajam tatapan Kyuhyun, tetap saja Changmin takut. Baru saja datang langsung di sambut tatapan seperti itu, mimpi apa Changmin semalam?

"Kyuhyun sakit!" Bentakan dari Donghae untuk Changmin. Donghae kesal, Kibum terus berjalan tanpa memerdulikannya. "Yak! Kim Kibum, tunggu!"

Changmin melongo di tempat, melihat Donghae yang terlihat buru-buru mengejar Kibum. Apa mereka bertengkar? Ah, seharusnya Changmin tidak ikut campur, toh dia sudah mendapatkan informasi yang diinginkannya.

Jadi Kyuhyun sakit? Apa itu yang menyebabkan anak itu tidak masuk kelas lagi setelah kelas olah raga kemarin?

Oke, lupakan Changmin yang masih dengan pikirannya sendiri itu. Donghae yang tampak tak menyerah kini telah berhasil menghentikan langkah Kibum.

"Kau ini marah hanya karena aku tidak mempertemukanmu dengan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Donghae tak sabaran. Tangannya direntangkan dihadapan Kibum, berjaga-jaga supaya Kibum tidak meninggalkannya lagi. Sedangkan Kibum tampak tidak peduli.

"Aku hanya ingin menjenguknya, dan kau melarang."

"Kau akan membujuknya lagi, aku tahu itu Kibum-ie!" Donghae berteriak kesal. "Percayalah padaku, Kibum-ie.. _hyung_ akan marah jika kau terus melakukannya," tambahnya dengan nada merendah, Donghae tidak ingin bertengkar dengan orang yang satu ini.

Kibum mengernyit bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kibum-ie, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Bukan aku tak ingin membantumu, tapi—" Donghae menggantung kalimatnya untuk mengambil napas yang kini terasa berat. "Bukan hanya dengan Kyuhyun urusanmu jika itu menyangkut kegiatan-kegiatan Kyuhyun."

Ingin sekali Donghae mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa, Kyuhyun yang tidak suka dianggap sakit itu pasti akan marah jika Donghae mengatakan perihal sakitnya.

"Aku tetap tidak mengerti," gumam Kibum. "Tapi apapun yang kau katakan itu, tidak peduli dengan siapa aku berurusan nanti, aku tetap akan mengajaknya main lagi!" kalimat penutup yang tak dapat dibantah. Kibum menyingkirkan Donghae dari hadapannya dengan sebelah tangan lalu dia mulai melangkah pergi.

Donghae menghela napas lelah. "Kalian sama-sama egois!"

.

.

Koridor salah satu degung rumah sakit swasta di Seoul itu tampak ramai. Jeritan pilu, teriakan panik, dan tangis histeris terdengar disana-sini. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun menulikan pendengarannya sejenak agar suara-suara mengerikan itu tak dapat terdengar.

Hyerin berjalan di samping Kyuhyun dengan anggun. Setelan rapi khas wanita karir dan jas dokter berlogo rumah sakit tempatnya berpijak kali ini, bertengger rapi di bagian dada kirinya. Sesekali wanita itu menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk menyingkir ke samping ketika ada pasien yang lewat atau bahkan ranjang yang didorong tergesa yang diatasnya terbaring orang yang mungkin baru saja meninggal. Membuat Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Pikiran anak itu jadi kemana-mana, bahkan Kyuhyun sempat membayangkan bagaimana kalau ia yang berbaring tak bernyawa seperti itu.

"Kyuhyun-ie…" Hyerin menepuk bahunya sambil tersenyum. "Ayo!"

Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, menepis semua pikiran buruk yang tiba-tiba saja datang itu. Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun sudah hafal tempat ini. Beberapa kali ia datang ke sini bersama Hanna dulu, ketika ibu kandungnya itu masih menjalani terapi rutin dan Kyuhyun juga tentu saja. Tapi Kyuhyun memilih berhenti melakukan terapi setelah ia resmi keluar dari tim basket. Tak ada lagi yang akan membuat sakitnya datang kembali, jadi ia pikir tidak ada gunanya lagi terapi itu.

Sampai di sebuah ruangan yang Kyuhyun kenali sebagai ruang praktek Dokter Jung, mereka masuk setelah mengetuk pintu dan dipersilahkan masuk oleh pemilik ruangan.

"_Annyeong_, Professor Jung," sapa Hyerin sambil menjulurkan tangan dihadapan laki-laki paruh baya yang tengah duduk di kursi kerjanya.

Dokter Jung tertawa sambil berdiri, kemudian menjabat tangan Hyerin dengan tegas. Lalu tatapannya beralih pada Kyuhyun yang disambut dengan sapaan hormat dari anak itu sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Kyuhyun-ah? Maaf, aku tidak bisa datang kemarin." Dokter Jung merangkul bahu Kyuhyun, mengajaknya duduk di sofa tamu.

Hyerin mengikuti mereka lalu duduk di samping Kyuhyun, berhadapan dengan Dokter Jung.

"Tidak apa-apa, _seonsaeng-nim_, saya baik-baik saja sekarang."

"Kemarin hanya serangan ringan saja, Prof." tambah Hyerin. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat canggung dihadapan atasannya itu.

"Lalu, apa ada masalah lain?"

"Saya ingin Kyuhyun melakukan terapi lagi, tapi dengan bimbingan saya sendiri." Hyerin terlihat ragu. Bukan apa-apa, Kyuhyun itu tanggung jawab Dokter Jung sejak awal. "Bolehkah?"

Dokter Jung tersenyum mendengar permintaan Hyerin. "Tentu saja! Memang seharusnya seperti itu. Kyuhyun adalah anakmu sekarang, akan sangat baik jika kau yang langsung memantau perkembangannya. Apalagi kau sudah tersertifikasi."

"Ya, saya memang ingin seperti itu."

Kyuhyun menatap dua orang tua itu bergantian, ia tidak suka berada di posisi seperti ini. Posisi dimana ia dianggap tidak ada sementara mereka membicarakannya.

"Baiklah, Aku akan membuat surat rujukan resmi untukmu, Kyuhyun-ah. Mulai sekarang kau akan masuk_ cath lab_ bersama ibumu."

Dokter Jung kembali ke meja kerjanya untuk membuat surat rujukan. Kyuhyun menatap Hyerin yang tengah tersenyum menenangkan. Hyerin tahu, Kyuhyun sedang merasa takut sekarang. Sejak Hanna pergi, Kyuhyun bahkan tak ingin datang ke rumah sakit ini lagi. Anak itu selalu mendapat bayangan buruk jika datang ke tempat ini. Apalagi jika menyangkut _cath lab_, Kyuhyun jadi memiliki trauma tersendiri dengan tempat itu.

_Cath lab _adalah ruang pemeriksaan dengan alat pencitraan diagnostik untuk mendukung kateterisasi jantung. Kateterisasi jantung adalah suatu prosedur memasukan tabung tipis khusus yang disebut kateter kedalam atau dekat jantung yang bertujuan untuk melihat pembuluh koroner dan untuk memeriksa tekanan oksigen ruang jantung dan pembuluh darah besar.

Semua itu pernah dijalani oleh Kyuhyun dulu, ketika pertama kali ia mendapat vonis bahwa ia memiliki sakit yang sama dengan ibunya. Kateterisasi itu sangat menyeramkan menurut Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak, suatu alat dimasukan kedalam tubuhnya dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya, walaupun sebelumnya telah dilakukan anestesi lokal, tetap saja itu mengerikan.

"Tidak perlu takut, Kyuhyun-ie.. _Eomma _yang akan menanganimu langsung."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk saja. Ia memang sedikit merasa lega setelah tahu bahwa Hyerin benar-benar turun tangan dalam pemeriksaannya kali ini, ia juga berharap untuk tahap terapi juga Hyerin yang akan menanganinya. Bukan yang lain.

.

.

Jam makan siang telah tiba, dan sampai saat ini Donghae dan Kibum masih saling diam. Seperti anak kecil memang, tapi bagaimana lagi, diantara mereka tidak ada yang bersedia mengajak berbicara terlebih dahulu.

Di kantin sekolah, dengan piring berisi penuh dengan makanan, Changmin menatap dua meja berlainan dimana Donghae dan Kibum duduk terpisah. Changmin menjadi bingung, keinginannya untuk duduk semeja dengan dua seniornya itu sepertinya tidak akan terlaksanakan kali ini. Ia ingin menanyakan keadaan Kyuhyun pada Donghae dan ingin menanyakan jadwal latihan hari ini pada Kibum. Bagaimana ia bisa menanyakannya sekarang? Dua sahabat itu sepertinya bertengkar hebat.

"Changmin-ah!" Donghae berteriak memanggilnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Changmin menghampirinya dengan ragu, sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Kibum yang tampak serius dengan makanan yang hanya tinggal beberapa suap lagi.

"Kalian bertengkar, ya?" Tanya Changmin tanpa basa-basi setelah ia duduk berhadapan dengan Donghae.

Donghae yang langsung tahu apa yang dimaksud 'kalian' oleh Changmin, otomatis melirik Kibum dan mendengus sebal.

"Dia itu gengsinya selangit! Dia tidak mau mengajakku berbicara terlebih dahulu sejak pagi tadi!"

Gengsinya? Changmin tertawa mengejek. "Dia apa maksud _sunbae-nim_? Bukankah kau juga tidak mau mengajaknya bicara terlebih dahulu?"

Seolah tidak mengatakan apapun, Changmin menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya penuh-penuh, lalu dengan santai menatap Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau kau duduk disini hanya untuk memberi pembelaan untuknya, sebaiknya kau pergi!"

"_Ani_! Bukan begitu maksudku!" Changmin gelagapan. "Um, aku hanya bercanda," ujarnya sambil meringis, membuat Donghae membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

Hening menguasai, sampai Changmin melihat Kibum pergi, sontak ia berdiri hendak mengejar Kibum. Tapi tangan Donghae menariknya untuk kembali duduk, Changmin menatap protes kepada Donghae.

"Aku harus menanyakan jadwal latihan hari ini, _sunbae-nim_," pinta Changmin setengah memaksa. Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengizinkan.

"Jam tiga sore nanti, langsung datang ke gedung olah raga."

Changmin menatap Donghae tak percaya. "Benarkah?"

"Aku akan mentraktirmu makan kalau aku salah!" jawab Donghae ketus. Changmin ini tidak percayaan sekali!

"Baiklah." Changmin tersenyum dan duduk kembali. "Kalian berteman sangat dekat ya sampai _sunbae-nim _tahu jadwal latihan Kibum _sunbae-nim_?"

"Aku sering menunggunya latihan untuk pulang bersama," pandangan Donghae mulai menerawang, memikirkan sedekat apa ia dengan Kibum sampai mereka selalu saling menunggu jika salah satunya memiliki kegiatan lain sepulang sekolah.

"Apa Kyuhyun juga sering latihan dengan Kibum _sunbae-nim_, Donghae _sunbae-nim_?"

Donghae tegelak mendengar cara Changmin memanggilnya dan Kibum. Sepertinya ia baru sadar Changmin memanggilnya dengan bahasa seformal itu.

"Kau boleh memanggilku _hyung_ saja, changmin-ah." Donghae meredakan tawanya kemudian kembali serius. "Kau juga tahu ya, Kyuhyun itu mantan atlet basket junior?"

Changmin menganggukan kepala. "Siwon yang memberitahuku. Katanya sejak _junior school_ Kyuhyun aktif di tim basket."

"Memang, anak itu bahkan senang memainkan bola basket sejak masih belajar berjalan." Donghae terkekeh pelan, tapi terdengar lirih di telinga Changmin. "Kyuhyun masuk tim basket Seoul, sudah beberapa kali ia ikut turnamen besar. Impiannya adalah menjadi atlet basket terkenal sedunia." Pandangan Donghae berubah sendu, ia mengingat bagaimana bersemangatnya Kyuhyun menceritakan cita-citanya kepada kedua orang tua mereka.

Kala itu mereka tengah berkumpul di ruang santai di rumah, didepan televisi yang menyala menampilkan pertandingan basket. Donghae tidak ingat pertandingan basket apa yang mereka tonton saat itu, yang ia ingat hanyalah ketika itu Kyuhyun kecil duduk di pangkuan Hanna, dipeluk erat oleh Hanna dengan sebuah selimut tebal. Hanya kepalanya saja yang terlihat, dengan pipi memerah karena kedinginan dan anak itu berceloteh penuh semangat mengenai impiannya walaupun dengan napas tersenggal karena memang sakitnya kambuh beberapa jam sebelum itu.

"Donghae _hyung_, _gwaencahayo_?"

Donghae tersentak. Ia melihat Changmin yang menatapnya dengan cemas. Segera donghae bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku ingin ke toilet," ujarnya pelan lalu pergi dari hadapan Changmin. Membuat anak itu bingung dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

_Kenapa Donghae _hyung_ tiba-tiba menangis?_

.

.

Hyerin menatap cemas Kyuhyun yang masih berbaring dihadapannya. Anak itu tampak tegang ketika seorang perwat hendak melakukan pembiusan lokal. Tangan Kyuhyun yang masih enggan untuk diulurkan padahal kateterisasi harus segera dilaksanakan.

Setelah seharian ini tidak makan dan minum demi kelancaran keteterisasi, Kyuhyun mulai terlihat ragu, Hyerin mengambil alih pekerjaan perawat itu dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat.

"Ini bukan operasi, Kyuhyun-ah, kau akan tetap sadar untuk proses ini." Hyerin mencoba menjelaskan.

"Aku tahu," gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Dengan ragu, ia mengulurkan tangannya. Tanpa basa-basi, Hyerin melakukan pembiusan dan beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun mulai merasa tubuhnya mati rasa. Tapi ia masih sadar sepenuhnya, ia bisa mendengar apa yang diperintahkan Hyerin dan masih bisa menggerakan tubuhnya dengan bantuan Hyerin.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Hyerin, didepan kepalanya ditutupi sebuah kain hijau sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan para medis itu dengan tubuhnya. Ia hanya sesekali diperintahkan untuk menarik napas dalam, menahan napas, batuk dan menempatkan tangan pada berbagai posisi.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Kyuhyun dipindahkan ke ruang pemuliah. Ketika baru saja brankard-nya didorong perlahan keluar _cath lab_, Sungmin menjajari laju brankard yang ditidurinya dengan tatapan cemas. _Hyung_ keduanya itu seolah tidak percaya ketika Hyerin menjelaskna bahwa Kyuhyun hanya menjalani pemeriksaan saja. Kyuhyun tidak tahu siapa yang memberi tahu sungmin untuk datang kesini.

Kurang lebih satu jam Kyuhyun terbaring sendiri di ruang pemulihan. Sekarang kateter telah di lepas dan Kyuhyun akan menjalanani masa paling membosankannya untuk proses kateterisasi ini. Ia diharuskan berbaring lurus terlentang selama kurang lebih enam jam untuk menghindari pendarahan serius dan untuk pemulihan arteri. Barulah Kyuhyun bersyukur dengan kehadiran Sungmin karena _hyung_ keduanya itu tak henti menghiburnya dengan menceritakan bagaimana pekerjaan barunya di Daegu yang baru siang tadi di survey.

.

.

Seperti biasa, latihan basket di sekolah selalu ramai. Donghae duduk di antara banyaknya siswa yang menonton latihan basket hari ini. Biasanya ia akan duduk di bangku pemain untuk menunggu Kibum, tapi hari ini mereka masih belum berbaikan dan itu yang menyebabkannya memilih 'bersembuyi' dari pandangan Kibum.

Di lapangan, terlihat Kibum yang bermain dengan sangat baik, seperti biasa. Yang berbeda kali ini adalah adanya Changmin yang berusaha mengimbangi permainan Kibum, sesekali mereka berbincang di tengah latihan. Donghae tahu pasti, mereka tidak akan mebicarakan apapun selain teknik basket ketika latihan berlangsung.

Kibum sebagai kapten tim membimbing anggota lainnya dengan baik, menggantikan pelatih tim basket yang sepertinya berhalangan hadir hari ini. Sejak tadi Donghae tidak melihat kehadiran pelatih yang biasanya memarahinya karena ia tak ingin beranjak dari bangku pemain padahal ia bukan anggota klub basket.

Posisi Changmin kali ini adalah sebagai center. Donghae jadi ingat, Kyuhyun paling sering menempati posisi itu ketika bermain. Walaupun sebenarnya mereka diharuskan menguasai semua posisi, berjaga-jaga jika tiba-tiba harus bertukar posisi.

Pemain center adalah pemain dengan tubuh terbesar atau tertinggi di tim yang mengambil posisi di area garis tembakan bebas (_free-throw line_). Salah satu kemampuan utama yang harus dimiliki seorang pemain center adalah memanfaatkan punggungnya untuk menghalangi lawan dan menangkap bola pantul yang tidak masuk ke ring (rebound).

Donghae tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin tubuh Kyuhyun bisa menghalangi lawan? Dikagetkan saja Kyuhyun bisa langsung tumbang. Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak memilih posisi sebagai point guard saja? Toh tugasnya hanya memberi umpan.

"Duduk disini hanya untuk melamun, hm?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar di samping Donghae membuyarkan semua pemikirannya yang membingungkan. Donghae melirik ke samping kirinya dan membelalakan mata ketika mendapati pelatih tim basket –Cha _sabeum-nim_- duduk dengan tatapan lurus kedepan memerhatikan anggota klub basket yang tengah latihan.

Diperhatikan dari atas sampai bawah oleh Donghae, Cha _sabeum-nim_ tampak tidak terganggu sama sekali. Padahal Donghae tengah menatapnya heran dengan berbagai pertanyaan muncul dikepalanya.

_Kenapa Cha _sabeum-nim_ tidak turun ke lapangan?_

_Kenapa Cha _sabeum-nim_ memilih duduk di sampingnya?_

_Dan kenapa Cha _sabeum-nim_ berpakaian formal seperti ini? Tanpa peluit yang biasanya berteriak nyaring, tanpa kostum basket andalannya, tanpa bola plastik kecil yang bisanya digunakan untuk melempari kepala-kepala pemain yang tidak berlatih dengan serius._

"Hari ini aku harus meminpin rapat perusahaan, jadi aku tidak bisa melatih mereka."

Donghae mengernyit, Apa Cha _sabeumnim_ berbicara dengannya?

"Donghae-ssi, kenapa tidak duduk disana lagi?" Cha _sabeum-nim_ menunjuk deretan bangku pemain di sudut lain lapangan.

"Anda selalu marah kalau saya duduk disana," jawab Donghae santai, ia sudah terlalu sering beradu mulut dengan pelatih ini hanya karena duduk di bangku pemain.

Pelatih itu tertawa dengan jawaban Donghae. "Jadi kau tidak akan duduk disana lagi? Baguslah!"

Mata Donghae terbelalak. Bagaimana kalau nanti setelah berbaikan dengan Kibum, ia tidak lagi diizinkan duduk disana? Ah, Donghae menyesali jawaban ketusnya tadi.

"Emh… kenapa anda tidak turun, _sabeum-nim_?" Donghae mengalihkan tatapan kembali ke tengah lapangan, sekaligus mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Cha _sabeum-nim_ tahu itu, tapi ia tetap menjawab. "Peraturan yang kubuat sendiri, tidak boleh ikut latihan jika terlambat lebih dari sepuluh menit." Pelatih itu melihat jam tangannya lalu melanjutkan, "Aku sudah terlambat dua jam," kemudian terkekeh.

Benar, klub basket peraturannya lebih ketat dari klub olah raga lain di sekolah ini. Bahkan direktur sesibuk Cha _sabeum-nim_ juga tidak dapat turun kelapangan jika memang terlambat. Donghae heran, untuk apa orang ini melatih basket? Bukankah gaji menjadi seorang direktur lebih besar daripada menjadi seorang pelatih klub basket sekolah?

"Mungkin sudah saatnya anda fokus kepada pekerjaan anda di kantor, _sabeum-nim_?" Donghae mencoba memancing. Ia begitu penasaran dengan pertanyaan yang berkeliaran di pikirannya.

"Kau ingin aku berhenti melatih mereka?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu—"

"Haha, aku tahu, aku tahu. Kenapa kau tegang sekali, Donghae-ssi," gurau Cha _sabeum-nim_. Donghae menghela napas lega.

"Kurasa kau memiliki pekerjaan yang layak, kenapa masih memilih melatih mereka?" jujur Donghae pada akhirnya.

Cha _sabeum-nim _menganggukan kepala sebelum menjawab, seolah mengerti maksud pertanyaan Donghae kali ini. "Kalau saja aku hanya diperbolehkan melakukan satu kegiatan saja selama aku hidup, aku akan lebih memilih melatih mereka daripada bekerja kantoran, Donghae-ssi."

"Kenapa seperti itu?"

"Pekerjaanku sekarang memang lebih menjanjikan, tapi akan berbeda rasanya jika aku berpenghsilan banyak selama aku hidup tapi tidak bisa melakukan apa yang aku senangi. Kalau begitu untuk apa aku bekerja kalau hatiku sendiri malah tidak mendapat kepuasan. Menyia-nyiakan hidup saja." Kalimat Cha _sabeum-nim_ selesai disertai riuh tepuk tangan penonton yang menandakan berakhirnya pertandingan latihan hari ini.

Donghae ikut bertepuk tangan, walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu memerhatikan pertandingannya. Ponselnya kemudian bergetar lama, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Donghae segera pamit kepada Cha _sabeum-nim_ lalu pergi dari gedung olah raga untuk mengangkat telepon.

Ternyata yang menelepon adalah Sungmin. _Hyung_ keduanya itu memberikan informasi yang cukup membuatnya cemas. Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit lagi?

.

.

Kyuhyun pikir, ruang keluarga kini telah berpindah ke ruang inap rumah sakit ini. Lihat saja, anggota keluarganya lengkap berkumpul disini. Berawal dari Sungmin yang pulang lebih dulu ke rumah dan mendapati rumah kosong langsung menghubungi Hyerin. Karena Hyerin tengah melakukan kateterisasi untuk Kyuhyun, jadilah asistennya yang menjawab dan mengatakan pada Sungmin bahwa Hyerin tengah menangani Kyuhyun di _cath lab_. Sungmin yang terlampau cemas langsung menghubungi Younghwan, Jungsoo, dan Donghae untuk datang. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun hanya menjalani pemeriksaan saja, bukan karena sakitnya yang kambuh kemarin.

Sekarang mereka saling diam disana, menemani Kyuhyun yang masih harus berbaring kurang dari satu jam lagi. Sebenarnya ini menjadi suatu keuntungan untuk Kyuhyun, anak itu jadi tidak kesepian lagi. Walaupun Hyerin berjanji akan menemaninya, tetap saja Hyerin adalah dokter disana dan harus menangani pasien lain selain Kyuhyun. Isteri baru ayahnya itu bolak-balik mengecek keadaannya lalu kembali kepada pekerjaannya. Padahal disana sudah ada Sungmin, lalu Donghae datang sejak sore tadi, disusul oleh Jungsoo dan Younghwan yang datang bersama dari kantor.

Sebenarnya, proses kateterisasi hanya memakan wakru satu jam saja. Yang membuat lama adalah proses pemulihan seperti yang sedang dijalani Kyuhyun sekarang. Tapi jika telah dipastikan semuanya telah baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun bisa langsung pulang dan bahkan bisa langsung beraktivitas seperti biasa. Tinggal menunggu hasil pemeriksaan dan kemudian akan ditentukan jadwal terapi baru untuknya.

"Sampai kapan Kyuhyun akan berbaring seperti itu, _Eomma_? Tidak bisakah dia berbaring dirumah saja? Aku ingin pulang!" Donghae mulai merengek. Sungmin dan Jungsoo menggelengkan kepala jengah melihat tingkah salah satu _dongsaeng _ini.

Hyerin beranjak dari duduknya, menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mulai memeriksa anak itu. "Kurasa semuanya sudah baik-baik saja. Apa kau merasa sakit, Kyuhyun-ie?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala. "Sejak kateterisasi dimulai, aku sudah tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi."

Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan tampang heran. "Tidak sakit sama sekali?" tanyanya. Melihat Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban, membuatnya bergidik ngeri, "Dimasukan tabung kecil kedalam tubuhmu itu tidak sakit sama sekali?"

"Tidak sakit, _Hyung_. Hanya sedikit tidak nyaman."

Donghae berdecak sebal. "Sombong sekali!" ketusnya lalu duduk di ranjang Kyuhyun. "Kalau sakit bilang saja, tidak perlu malu!" kukuhnya.

"Ish! Kubilang tidak, ya tidak!" Kyuhyun mulai kesal dan berteriak. Keempat orang dewasa disana hanya bias menghela napas.

"Masa tidak sakit, Kyuhyun-ah? Kau ini sok sekali!"

"Memang tidak sakit _hyung_! Aku di bius!"

"Kalian tidak ingin pulang?" suara Hyerin diambang pintu menghentikan cek-cok antara Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Setelah pintu ditutup, barulah mereka sadar bahwa hanya ada mereka berdua disana.

Donghae segera turun dari tempat tidur lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Donghae _Hyung_…" Suara Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Donghae menghela napas lalu kembali. Membantu Kyuhyun bangun dan memapah adiknya itu keluar dari ruang inap. Ternyata orang tua dan kedua _hyung_nya masih menunggu di depan pintu.

.

.

Hari berganti dengan begitu cepat. Sesuai rencana, Kyuhyun akan latihan basket mulai hari ini. Sekarang ia tengah mencari Kibum untuk meminta formulir keanggotaan klub basket agar dapat menjadi anggota secara resmi. Mungkin juga Kyuhyun akan melakukan tes terlebih dahulu sebelum namanya dimasukan kedalam list anggota tim.

Tapi bukan tes seleksi masuk itu yang kerang membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdebar lebih cepat, Kyuhyun menghkawatirkan respon Donghae ketika ie hendak meminta formulir kepada Kibum nanti. Kyuhyun takut, bagaimana kalau Donghae benar-benar melarangnya kembali bermain basket?

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika Kibum memanggilnya dari kejauhan, ia mempercepat langkah untuk segera tiba di hadapan Kibumn.

"Aku ingin formulir keanggotaan klub basket sekolah, Kibum _Hyung_," pinta Kyuhyun cepat-cepat. Matanya sesekali melirik sekitar, kenapa Donghae tidak bersama Kibum sekarang? Tidak seperti biasanya.

Sekarang mereka tengah berdiri di depan kelas Kibum. Kyuhyun kira Donghae sudah pergi ke kantin terlebih dahulu, tapi ternyata tiba-tiba saja Donghae muncul dari dalam kelas.

Tanpa menatap Kibum sama sekali, Donghae berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun. "Untuk siapa, Kyu?" tanyanya dengan tatapan tajam dan penuh kecurigaan, membuat Kyuhyun merenggut takut.

"Um, untuk.. untukku, Hae _Hyung_."

"_Mwo_?" Donghae melotot. "_Yak_! Kau bercanda?!" teriaknya sambil memukul kepala Kyuhyun agak keras, membuat anak itu meringis kesakitan.

Kibum segera menarik Donghae kebelakangnya dan menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya, matanya berbinar ketika melihat keseriusan di mata Kyuhyun.

"Aku serius, _Hyung_. Pukul saja aku! Tapi jangan melarangku, ya?" Kyuhyun harap-harap cemas, matanya tak lepas dari Donghae yang masih dipegangi oleh Kibum. _Hyung_-nya itu terlihat sangat marah.

"Lepaskan aku, Kibum!" Donghae berteriak, ia belum berbaikan dengan Kibum sejak kemarin dan sekarang Kibum ingin membela Kyuhyun? Membuat Donghae semakin marah saja!

Donghae melepas cengkraman tangan Kibum dengan kasar lalu menarik Kyuhyun menjauh dari Kibum.

"_Yak_! Donghae-ya, jangan kau pukul Kyuhyun lagi!" teriak Kibum, ia cemas dengan sikap sahabatnya yang agak keterlaluan tadi. Dipukul seperti itu, kepala Kyuhyun pasti berdenyut sakit. Kibum sudah melangkahkan kaki hendak menyusul Donghae dan Kyuhyun, tapi ia urungkan. Kibum tahu, tidak seharusnya ia ikut campur.

Tak jauh dari tempat Kibum berdiri, Donghae mendudukan Kyuhyun di salah satu kursi di kelas kosong yang sekarang mereka tempati itu. Donghae berkacak pinggang, berdiri di depan Kyuhyun dengan napas tersenggal.

"Apa Sungmin _hyung_ dan Jungsoo _hyung_ berubah pikiran?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban. "Mereka tidak tahu."

"Mereka tidak tahu kau berbuat gila seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak gila, _Hyung_! Aku ingin main basket lagi!" Kyuhyun mulai emosi.

"Kau mau mati?!"

"Biarkan saja aku mati!"

"_Mwo_?" Donghae tak percaya dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. "Kau benar-benar ingin mati, Kyuhyun? Kalau begitu untuk apa kau menjalani kateterisasi kemarin? Untuk apa kau terapi lagi, ha? Hanya ingin menghabiskan uang _appa_, begitu?!"

"Untuk apa aku hidup kalau aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, _Hyung_. Aku senang main basket, kau tahu itu." Kyuhyun menundukan kepala. Ia agak tersinggung dengan perkataan Donghae mengenai 'menghabiskan uang _appa_'. Kyuhyun tahu, seberapa mahal biaya pengobatannya selama ini. Apalagi ia ingin terapi lagi, itu berarti biaya pengobatannya akan berkali lipat lebih mahal selain hanya dengan obat dan kontrol rutin saja.

"Aku tahu, Kyu. Aku sangat tahu.. Tapi kau seharusnya mengerti, mereka terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu. Mereka menyayangimu." Donghae mulai melunak, ia berjongkok dihadapan Kyuhyun dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang bertaut gemetaran. "Tidak semua orang mendapatkan perhatian seperti itu, kau tidak boleh mengecewakan mereka."

"Aku mengerti, aku tahu mereka terlalu menyayangiku." Kyuhyun melepas genggaman tangan Donghae, lalu berdiri. "Tapi mereka tidak mengerti perasaanku, mereka hanya ingin aku tetap hidup di samping mereka tanpa tahu aku sama sekali tidak bahagia."

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun yang pergi menggapai pintu keluar, membuka pintu lalu anak itu berdiri diam disana.

"Aku akan tetap masuk klub basket. Terserah _Hyung_ kalau ingin melaporkannya kepada Sungmin _hyung_ atau Jungsoo_ hyung_, aku tidak peduli."

Kemudian pintu benar-benar tertutup, menghilangkan tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun dari penglihatan Donghae.

"Kau tidak bersyukur, Kyuhyun. Mereka menyayangimu dan kau bilang kau tidak bahagia?" Donghae tertawa pedih. "Bodoh!" desisnya, disertai air mata yang menetes pelan di pipinya.

.

.

Pintu ruang kelas itu tertutup. Kyuhyun pergi dengan langkah pelan. Seseorang dibelakangnya memerhatikan punggung yang kian menjauh itu. Hati orang itu berdesir, mendengar semua percakapan kakak-beradik itu membuatnya haru sekaligus menciptakan tanda Tanya besar di kepalanya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

.

**TBC**

.

**Disela kesibukan tugas yang menumpuk, aku nyempetin nulis ini. So, gak sempet ngedit soalnya ingin segera di-post. Um.. seperti biasa, typo bertebaran, kan? Mianhae…**

.

**Special Thanks to:**

**cuttiekyu****, ****iissrim2093, erka, Nitha Gaemgyu, ningKyu, gui88, Star12UC, kyurielf, Seli Kim, gaemgyulah, ren, ayratari, Lee Gyu Won, lerian, kyuphoenix, tya andriani, aya, Guest, SuJuELF, Retnoelf, Cholnykyu1612, ratna dewi, septi, Choding, dewi, Choi Hyo Wook, Nisa, Wonhaesung Love, chocosnow, ameliachan, Kin Ocean, sfsclouds, sparkyumihenecia, diahretno, , vietakyu33, Yesungie, kim min soo, meimeimayra, kYU kum, Special bubble, ekha sparkyu, Sparkyubum, sitihalimatussadiah124, rarangcn, dyayudya, mpiwkim3022, mifta cinya, michhazz, gnagyu, Awaelfkyu13, JeremmyKim, jihyunelf, Shin Ririn1013, gyu1315, kyuli 99, sofyanayunita1, hyunnie02, FiWonKyu0201, Desviana407, fenfen woe, Puput, Keys13th, dewiangel, iloyalty1, MinGyuTae00, Rahma94,****aichan14****, hee seol, ****riskyevilmagnae****.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Basketball**

.

**Cast:**

**Kyuhyun, Donghae, Jungsoo, Sungmin, Kibum, Changmin, Siwon, Minho, Heechul, Yesung, Taemin**

.

**Brothership Fanfiction**

**By:**

**Khy13**

.

.

Latihan pertama untuk Kyuhyun. Sekarang ia berada di depan ruang basket, salah satu ruangan yang disediakan khusus untuk para anggota klub basket berkumpul. Setelah seharian ini berkutat dengan buku pelajaran, Kyuhyun tak kehabisan semangat untuk kegiatan barunya di sekolah ini.

"_Annyeong_," sapanya setelah membuka pintu. Matanya berkeliling, menatap satu-persatu wajah anak-anak basket. Kebanyakan tidak dikenalinya, tapi ada beberapa teman sekelasnya disana termasuk Changmin dan Siwon.

Semuanya menatap Kyuhyun heran. Kecuali Kibum yang langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya duduk di sampingnya.

"Dia anggota baru. Nanti kita akan main untuk menentukan posisi yang tepat untuknya di tim inti kita." Suara Kibum terdengar tegas.

"Dia akan langsung masuk tim inti? Tidak bisa seperti itu, Kibum-ah, dia bahkan baru beberapa menit duduk di area klub basket!" satu suara penolakan, diikuti suara-suara lain yang menyetujui penolakan itu, membuat Kyuhyun gugup seketika.

"Perkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu," Kibum melirik Kyuhyun sekilas.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu mulai memperkenalkan diri. Tidak banyak, hanya nama dan asal kelas saja, lalu beberapa orang menanyakan alasan Kyuhyun masuk klub basket seterlambat ini. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lalu menjawab, "aku hanya takut untuk bergabung." Tidak masuk akal memang, tapi…siapa peduli?

Setelah acara perkenalan selesai, ruangan itu hening. Kyuhyun sadar, beberpa orang menolak kehadirannya dan beberapa orang lagi tidak peduli. Kyuhyun juga tahu, semua itu adalah karena ia masuk untuk bergabung dengan tim inti, bukan sekedar ikut klub basket seperti yang dilakukan Changmin beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kyuhyun adalah anggota klub _Seoul Basketball Junior_. Ada yang bisa memberi alasan, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak bisa masuk tim inti?" Kibum menatap satu-persatu orang-orang yang tadi membantahnya. Kibum tak peduli lagi jika mereka adalah temannya, yang pasti Kyuhyun harus masuk tim inti.

Siapa yang tidak tahu klub yang satu itu, salah satu klub yang selalu menjuarai liga nasional. Siapapun yang berhasil masuk kedalam klub itu berarti keahliannya tidak bisa diremehkan. Changmin bahkan sampai membelalakan matanya tidak percaya, selama tinggal di Amerika, ia selalu mengincar klub itu jika telah sampai di Seoul, dan sampai saat ini Changmin bahkan belum berani mendaftarkan diri, menurut desas desus yang beredar, tes seleksi masuk klub itu sangat ketat dan cukup rumit.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau malah masuk tim inti klub basket sekolah? Bukankah klub kebanggaanmu itu sedang dalam masa sibuk?" Salah seorang diantara mereka unjuk bicara lagi, Kyuhyun menatap _name tag _seragam _namja_ itu; Kim Heechul.

"Aku sudah—"

"_Annyeong_!"

Teriakan seseorang menginterupsi pengakuan Kyuhyun. Hampir saja Kyuhyun akan berkata bahwa ia telah keluar dari klub terkenal itu. Sekarang Kyuhyun hanya bisa berterima kasih dalam hati pada seseorang yang baru datang itu.

"Duduk disini, Minho-ya!"

Mata Kyuhyun membulat ketika mendengar nama itu diteriakan oleh Siwon, ia menoleh untuk memastikan 'Minho' yang dipanggil Siwon. Dan ternyata…

_Choi Minho!_

Mereka bertemu pandang beberapa saat lalu Minho yang terlebih dahulu sadar langsung pergi menghampiri Siwon dan duduk di samping _namja_ kekar itu.

"_Yak_ Choi Minho! Kau mengenal anak itu tidak? Kau juga anggota _Seoul Basketball Junior_, kan?"

Minho menatap seniornya yang bertanya kemudian melirik Kyuhyun sekilas. "Tidak. Aku tidak mengenalnya."

_**DEG!**_

Tidak mengenal? Kyuhyun menatap Minho ragu. Apa ini benar-benar Choi Minho? Choi Minho yang itu?

.

.

Pertandingan percobaan untuk Kyuhyun berlangsung seru. Posisi Kyuhyun kali ini adalah sebagai _Power forward_. Posisi _center_ sudah dimiliki Kibum –tentu saja.

_Power forward_ adalah posisi pemain basket yang bertugas menangkap bola yang memantul dari ring (_rebound_) baik dalam keadaan bertahan maupun menyerang. Posisi ini akan banyak bergerak di dekat (bawah) ring untuk menembak dari jarak dekat atau memaksa lawan membuat pelanggaran (_foul_) atas dirinya. Pemain yang menempati posisi ini sering kali berganti peran dengan pemain tengah (center).

Posisi yang ditempati Kyuhyun sekarang, sebelumnya adalah posisi Minho. Memang Kibum ingin dia menggantikan Minho selama anak itu mengikuti turnamen nasional untuk klub-nya. Kyuhyun jadi ingat, dulu Minho-lah yang akan mengantikan posisinya sebagai center di tim basket semasa _junior school_ selama ia mengikuti pertandingan bersama SBJ (Seoul Basketball Junior). Sekarang semuanya berubah, mulai dari perubahan posisi sampai perubahan sikap Minho padanya. Apa begitu banyak hal yang dilewatkan Kyuhyun selama satu tahun ini?

"Kyuhyun-ah _deny_!" Kibum berteriak memberikan instruksi.

Kyuhyun segera bergerak maju untuk melakukan apa yang diteriakan Kibum; _deny_ yaitu menjaga pemain lawan yang kita jaga agar tidak mendapatkan bola. Lalu Changmin memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk merebut bola dari lawan dan kemudian langsung melakukan Shoting. Dan berhasil! Bola yang dilemparkan Changmin dari three point line berhasil masuk ring basket dengan mulus.

Siwon sebagai orang yang berhasil direbut bolanya oleh Changmin, mendengus sebal. Tapi Kemudian ia tersenyum ketika menyadari satu hal. Kemampuan Changmin meningkat drastis, semenjak Kyuhyun masuk klub basket?

"Bagus sekali, Changmin!" Kyuhyun berseru riang dibelakang. Changmin menghampirinya lalu mereka melakukan _high five_.

Sisa pertandingan berjalan semakin panas. Latihan pertama untuk Kyuhyun ini sangat menyenangkan. Tidak ada satupun yang bermain asal disini, semuanya tampak serius dan ketika pertandingan usai, mereka kembali berteman. Tidak ada dendam sama sekali walaupun dalam pertandingan sempat terjadi beberapa pelanggaran yang membuat geram.

Hanya Minho yang tampak muram. Anak yang berbeda usia satu tahun dengan Kyuhyun itu berdiri di bangku pemain, memerhatikan permainan mereka dalam diam. Sebenarnya Minho tidak perlu datang untuk melihat latihan kali ini. Sebelumnya Kibum sudah menegaskan bahwa akan ada pengganti Minho di tim inti klub basket sekolah dan Minho hanya harus fokus untuk kejuaraan nasionalnya. Tapi anak itu bersikukuh untuk datang, Minho ingin melihat siapa yang Kibum pilih untuk menggantikannya. Dan ternyata Kibum tidak pernah salah pilih. Pantas saja pelatih menyerahkan keanggotaan sepenuhnya kepada Kibum.

Beberapa kali minho menghela napas selama pertandingan berlangsung, bahkan ketika pertandingan usai, ia masih merasa tidak nyaman. Semua pemain berkumpul di sekitaran bangku cadangan untuk pendinginan sebelum latihan dibubarkan. Mata Minho masih menatap lekat Kyuhyun. Ia bersyukur telah mengambil kelas akselerasi di _junior school_ sehingga sekarang ia bisa satu angkatan dengan Kyuhyun dan bahkan bisa merasakan bagaimana berada di posisi Kyuhyun dulu. Menjadi seseorang yang penting, menjadi orang yang harus digantikan untuk urusan lain yang lebih penting.

"_Eothokhae_? Puas dengan orang yang aku pilih?" Kibum tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapan Minho, membuat anak itu terkejut sekaligus merasa bersalah.

"_Mianhae_, _Hyung_. Aku kira bukan dia orang yang kau pilih."

"Kau yakin tidak mengenalnya?" Siwon yang sudah duduk di sampingnya bertanya, bermaksud menggoda. Kibum dan Siwon tentu saja tahu bagaimana hubungan Kyuhyun dan Minho dulu.

"Dia mengecewakanku," gumam Minho sebelum melangkah pergi.

Kibum dan Siwon saling bertukar pandang lalu beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak serius dengan ponselnya.

.

.

Hampir semua penonton sudah membubarkan diri, tapi Donghae masih duduk di salah satu kursi penonton dengan ponsel yang menyala di tangannya. Pesan dari Kyuhyun baru saja diterimanya. Adiknya itu menyuruhnya turun untuk segera berbaikan dengan Kibum.

Kyuhyun sudah tahu mengenai Kibum yang marah kepada Donghae. Donghae menceritakan semuanya ketika ia datang ke kelas Kyuhyun untuk meminta maaf karena telah memukulnya dan melarangnya masuk klub basket lagi pagi tadi. Itu berkat Hyerin yang sengaja meneleponnya agar ia tak melarang Kyuhyun, ibunya itu bilang bahwa Kyuhyun masuk klub basket atas persetujuan dan Hyerin menjamin keselamatannya.

Dengan langkah ragu, Donghae menuruni satu persatu anak tangga yang menghubungkan bangku penonton dengan lapangan. Gedung olah raga ini sangat luas, tapi Donghae seperti baru satu kali berkedip ketika ia telah sampai dihadapan Kyuhyun.

Adiknya itu tersenyum manis, Donghae bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang benar-benar Kyuhyun kali ini. Anak itu terlihat lebih 'hidup' setelah resmi bergabung dengan klub basket hari ini.

"Aku akan menemanimu." Kyuhyun menarik tangannya, membuat Donghae berada dihadapan Kibum sekarang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kibum datar, riuh anggota klub basket yang tadi terdengar ramai dengan obrolan ringan kini mendadak senyap di telinga Donghae. Ia gugup, bagaimana caranya meminta maaf kepada orang seperti Kibum?

"Aku— umm, _mianhae_."

Kyuhyun mendelik, kata-perkata yang keluar dari mulut Donghae terdengar rancu.

"Donghae _hyung_ ingin kau memaafkannya, Kibum _Hyung_!" desis Kyuhyun.

"Kau juga, kan?" tuduh Kibum. Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun mengangguk, memang benar ia juga ingin Kibum dan Donghae berbaikan lagi.

"Memangnya masalahnya apa sekarang?" Kibum melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kyuhyun bahkan sudah resmi masuk klub basket, apa yang harus kumaafkan darimu?"

Donghae tersenyum senang lalu meluncurkan tinjuan ringan ke lengan Kibum. "Kau membuatku takut, tahu!" teriaknya, tak terima dengan perlakuan Kibum yang sok-sok misterius itu.

.

.

Rencana pertama untuk bergabung dengan tim inti klub basket sekolah berjalan lancar walaupun sempat ada penolakan dari dalam, Kyuhyun rasa itu hanya sedikit tantangan untuknya sebagai anggota baru, terlebih ia langsung mengambil alih posisi Minho.

Chi Minho itu, yang tadi ia lihat itu memang benar-benar Choi Minho yang Kyuhyun kenal, sangat kenal. Tapi entah apa yang terjadi, Minho bilang tidak mengenal Kyuhyun. Selama satu tahun ini, Kyuhyun tidak bertemu dengan Minho. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak tahu kalau Minho bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengannya, anak itu juga masuk klub basket sekolah, serta masih memiliki keanggotaan di klub SBJ, seperti dirinya dulu. Yah, dulu..

Kyuhyun merindukan masa-masa itu, dimana ia dapat bermain basket di sekolahnya, juga dapat ikut serta dalam kejuaraan penting bersama teman-teman di SBJ. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan sakitnya, Kyuhyun pikir selama ia merasa bahagia, hidup sebentarpun tak masalah daripada harus hidup lama dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Jadilah Kyuhyun disini sekarang. Karena rasa rindu itu, Kyuhyun sampai di gerbang depan gedung olah raga milik Seol Basketball Junior ini. Hari ini pasti ada latihan, Kyuhyun masih hafal semua jadwal kegiatan klub. Apalagi Kibum bilang ia menggantikan posisi Minho karena anak itu harus fokus pada turnamen penting. Turnamen dua tahun sekali itu biasanya tak pernah Kyuhyun lewatkan, keahlian bermainnya yang bisa dibilang cukup baik membuat namanya tak pernah hilang dari list anggota terbaik. Kemudian setelah Sungmin dan Jungsoo mengeluarkan perintah mutlak untuknya agar meninggalkan semua kegiatan basketnya, Kyuhyun tidak tahu lagi mengenai klub kebanggaannya ini, bahkan Kyuhyun tidak sempat melihat Minho yang resmi masuk tim inti SBJ, satu tahun lalu saat Kyuhyun masih aktif di klub, Minho bisa dibilang masih dalam masa training.

"Kyuhyun _sunbae_-_nim_.."

Kyuhyun menoleh, suara itu membuat Kyuhyun berhenti melamun. Salah satu anggota klub yang dulu sempat Kyuhyun latih sekarang berdiri dihadapannya dengan menggunanakan kostum latihan.

Lee Taemin, berdiri dengan wajah kagetnya. Bagaimana tidak, ia melihat senoirnya yang satu tahun lalu tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa kabar kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum.

"_Annyeong_ Taemin-ah…"

Seperti baru saja sadar dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Taemin menubruk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sebuah pelukan erat, sangat erat hingga Kyuhyun rasa Taemin ini hendak mencekiknya. Tapi ia tak berusaha melepas pelukan itu, apa lagi ketika mendengar Taemin menggumamkan kata rindu beberapa kali. Kyuhyun juga merindukan anak ini, "aku juga merindukannmu, Taemin-ah.."

Pelukan itu terlepas, Taemin mengajak Kyuhyun masuk, katanya sekarang akan diadakan rapat internal mengenai anggota yang terpilih untuk mengikuti turnaemen se-Korea selatan yang diadakan dua tahun sekali ini.

Benar saja, ketika Kyuhyun masuk ke subuah ruangan yang biasa digunakan untuk berkumpul, Kyuhyun melihat semua anggota lengkap disana sedang duduk melingkar membicarakan suatu hal. Semua mata beralih memandangnya. Ada yang langsung berseru senang, ada yang tak peduli, dan ada juga yang tampak geram melihat kedatangannya. Seperti Minho. Setelah tadi bertemu di sekolah, sepertinya Minho tak ingin melihat wajah Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun _sunbae_-_nim_ didepan, jadi—"

"Dia bukan _sunbae_-mu lagi, Taemin-ah," Minho memotong ucapan Taemin dengan dingin. Ia kemudian pergi keluar.

Seseorang dari berdiri, itu adalah Yesung _sunbae_. Dia tidak lagi menjadi anggota klub ini karena tidak lagi bisa dikatakan sebagai 'junior', Yesung sudah kuliah sekarang dan bergabung dengan klub basket lain setingkatnya.

"Kebetulan sekali, kau datang ketika aku berkunjung, Kyuhyun-ah."

Sontak Kyuhyun membungkukan badan kearah Yesung, memberikan rasa hormatnya kepada seorang senior.

"Kalian lanjutkan saja," titah Yesung kepada semua anggota. Lalu ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun pelan menuju ke luar. "Aku ingin mengobrol denganmu."

Hari ini, untuk yang kedua kalinya Kyuhyun merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Entahlah, Kyuhyun merasa seperti ditolak.

.

.

Anggota-anggota baru yang masih dalam masa training, sedang melakukan latihan di salah satu lapangan GOR SBJ, GOR ini memiliki beberapa lapangan, kafe, dan juga ruangan-ruangan yang bisa digunakan oleh anggota SBJ saja. GOR ini juga sesekali disewakan untuk kegiatan lain di luar kegiatan klub SBJ.

Kyuhyun duduk di kursi penonton bagian teratas, memerhatikan mereka yang sedang berlatih di lapangan dibawahnya. Yesung duduk disebelahnya sambil memainkan bola yang sejak tadi ada di tangan.

"Kau kemana saja?" satu kalimat pertama dari Yesung membuat Kyuhyun bernapas lega. Sejak tadi mereka diselimuti keheningan yang membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah. Terkadang sikap Yesung selalu diluar dugaan dan itu menjadikan Kyuhyun memasang sikap waspada.

"Satu tahun lalu, aku pikir aku harus berhenti."

"Begitu?" Yesung memutarkan bola di satu jari jelunjuknya dengan santai. "Lalu untuk apa dulu aku menyembunyikan penyakitmu supaya kau bisa bergabung dengan kami?"

Sekarang Kyuhyun jadi merasa bersalah. Dulu ia yang memaksa Yesung yang bertugas sebagai penyeleksi berkas kesehatan anggota baru, untuk meloloskannya. Yesung rela bersikap curang untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu bagaimana kau ketika memainkan bola, jadi aku tak segan untuk meloloskanmu. Tapi kau pergi." Yesung tertawa miris. "Sekarang aku merasa menyesal."

"_Minahe_ Yesung _Hyung_.."

"Apa sakitmu bertambah parah?" Yesung menatap Kyuhyun cemas. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala, ia bingung harus menjelaskan apa.

"Lalu karena apa? Kau menghilang tiba-tiba di pertandingan final, Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang kau datang lagi untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak akan memaksa _Hyung_ menerimaku lagi, aku hanya ingin datang, aku merindukan tempat ini, merindukan kalian semua."

"Aku menyanyakan alasanmu, Kyuhyun."

"Kedua _hyung_-ku sepakat untuk membuatku berhenti, _Hyung_. Lalu aku bisa apa? Waktu itu tak ada yang mendukungku. _Eomma_ sudah pergi, tidak ada lagi yang mendukungku. Aku juga menyesal kenapa aku tidak melalukan ini saja dulu, kenapa aku tidak memilih untuk sembunyi-sembunyi saja untuk datang kesini. _Mianhae hyung_…" Kyuhyun terdiam lagi, sekarang raut wajahnya murung. Kyuhyun benar-benar menyesal.

Yesung tertegun. Bola yang tadi berputar di jari telunjuknya, jatuh begitu saja, menggelinding turun hingga ke lapangan. Semua orang yang ada di lapangan otomatis mendongak melihat mereka yang tengah sama-sama diam di deretan kursi penonton teratas.

"_Mianhae_!" Yesung berseru, salah satu pelatih yang adalah temannya berdecak lalu kembali melanjutkan melatih anggota training.

"Sekarang kau diam-diam datang kesini lagi? Untuk bergabung lagi?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin berkunjung. Aku tidak bisa bergabung lagi setelah tiba-tiba menghilang, kan? _Hyung_ tidak perlu khawatir."

"Aku bahkan tidak sama sekali mengkhawatirtkan kedatanganmu, aku mengkhawatirkan kau yang selalu keras kepala." Yesung berdiri dari tempatnya, "Ayo keluar, kau jangan menemui mereka atau mereka akan mencacimu habis-habisan. Final turnamen terakhir kita kalah telak. Absennya kau yang tiba-tiba itu membuat semua orang khawatir, tidak ada yang serius bermain kala itu, semuanya memikirkanmu, tahu!"

"Seharusnya mereka professional," gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kau kira sikapmu waktu itu professional?" cibir Yesung. "Pulanglah, biar aku yang membicarakan keanggotaanmu di klub ini nanti kepada mereka," ujarnya sebelum pergi.

Kyuhyun masih duduk di tempatnya, memikirkan perkataan Yesung. Jadi apa maksud kalimat terakhir yesung tadi? Kyuhyun diberi kesempatan kedua, begitu?

.

.

Langit sudah gelap, Kyuhyun mengeratkan jaket tebal yang digunakannya. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia berada di luar rumah malam-malam seperti ini. Sekitaran komplek perumahannya masih ramai, ini baru saja lewat jam tujuh malam dan tentu saja masih banyak orang yang memiliki kegiatan di luar rumah.

Hanya tinggal dua belokan ke kiri, ia akan sampai ke rumahnya. Tapi seseorang berdiri dihadapannya membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah tiba-tiba.

"Dari mana saja, hm?"

Jungsoo berdiri dihadapan Kyuhyun dengan setelan lengkap khas pulang kerja. Kyuhyun gugup, apa Donghae sudah pulang? Apa Donghae mengadu pada Jungsoo?

"Jungsoo _Hyung_, aku—"

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku!"

Satu lagi yang mengagetkan Kyuhyun, Donghae berjalan dibelakanngnya dengan terburu-buru. "Kau menyuruhku membeli minuman dan kau pergi begitu saja? Ish!" Donghae merenggut kesal sambil menyerahkan sebotol air mineral, sekarang Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ah, Jungsoo _Hyung_. Sedang apa kau disini? Ayo kerumah, aku kedinginan." Dengan tampang tak berdosa, Donghae merangkul bahu Kyuhyun dan menariknya pergi. "Kyuhyun tadi melihat latihan klub _dance_-ku di sekolah, _Hyung_. Satu bulan lagi ada pentas seni, aku ingin tampil."

Kyuhyun menyeringai, ia mengerti sekarang. "Donghae _Hyung_ keren sekali tadi, _Hyung_. Jarang-jarang aku melihatnya sekeren itu. Biasanya dia kekanakan!"

"_Yak_!" Donghae melepas rangkulannya dan mencoba memukul Kyuhyun, tapi anak itu berlari cepat untuk kabur. Donghae segera mengejarnya.

Jungsoo tersenyum di belakang mereka, niatnya untuk memarahi Kyuhyun karena membuatnya kelabakan mencari anak itu tadi, ia urungkan. Kyuhyun bersama Donghae ternyata, seharusnya Jungsoo tidak secemas ini.

Sedangkan Donghae yang sekarang telah berhasil menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun, memukul kepala adiknya itu pelan. "Kau harus berterima kasih padaku!" tuntutnya.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku akan berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena mempertemukanmu denganku di saat genting seperti tadi."

"_Yak_!"

.

.

Rumah masih sepi, Jungsoo bilang ayahnya pergi ke rumah sakit setelah pulang kerja tadi untuk menjemput Hyerin. Tapi sampai saat ini mereka belum datang.

Setelah membuka sepatu dan mengenakan sandal rumahnya, Kyuhyun langsung berjalan kearah tangga. Kyuhyun ingin segera membersihkan diri lalu tidur. Hari ini cukup menguras tenaganya.

"Sebaikanya kau makan dulu, Kyuhyun-ie.." Jungsoo berjalan ke ruang makan, mengeluarkan beberapa jenis makanan dari dalam paper bag.

"Aku sudah makan diluar, _Hyung_.. selamat tidur.."

"Benar begitu, Hae?" tanya Jungsoo memastikan. Donghae mengangguk saja, sebenarnya ia tidak tahu menau tentang itu.

"_Hyung_ membeli semua ini?" Donghae duduk di salah satu kursi, memerhatikan kegiatan Jungsoo. "Aku ingin makan masakan _Hyung_.."

"_Hyung_ tidak sempat memasak, Donghae-ya.. Sejak tadi _Hyung_ mencari Kyuhyun."

Donghae melirik Jungsoo sambil menghela napas. "Hanya Kyuhyun? Aku tidak, _Hyung_?"

"Kau kan biasa pulang malam, Hae-ya.. _Hyung_ tahu kau pasti main ke rumah Hyukjae, teman klub _dance_-mu itu, atau kau jalan-jalan dengan teman-temanmu, kan?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku hilang?" tanya Donghae polos membuat Jungsoo tertawa.

"_Hyung_ kira kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk tahu jalan pulang?"

Donghae menunduk, _Kyuhyun juga sudah besar_! Dengusnya dalam hati.

"Donghae-ya.. lain kali kalau akan pulang terlambat, kau harus memberi tahu _Hyung_. Jangan mebuat _Hyung_ cemas."

"Kalau Kyuhyun akan pulang terlambat," koreksi Donghae. "Aku biasa pulang terlambat, kan, _Hyung_?"

Jungsoo diam, enggan meneruskan perbincangan ini.

Donghae juga diam, memilih untuk memakan makanan yang sudah disiapkan Jungsoo. Ia enggan untuk memasukan nama Kyuhyun dalam perbincangan jika itu menyangkut timpangnya perhatian Jungsoo padanya dan pada Kyuhyun. Donghae selalu bingung jika sudah seperti ini. Naluri persaudaraannya dengan Kyuhyun selalu hilang tiba-tiba.

.

.

Dikamarnya, Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar langsung tidur. Yesung meneleponnya, ternyata Yesung masih menyimpan nomor ponselnya.

"Mereka hanya berpikir kau tidak professional, Kyuhyun. Aku sudah membicarakan mengenai kembalinya kau, dengan beberapa pengurus klub dan pelatih. Kontribusimu untuk klub dulu cukup baik, jadi tidak ada masalah lagi sekarang. Kau hanya perlu datang besok untuk melakukan seleksi ulang, lalu kembali aktif di klub. Tapi, aku tidak bisa mengikutsertakanmu dalam tim inti."

Kyuhyun menggenggam ponselnya erat-erat. Informasi dari yesung ini membuatnya senang luar biasa. Yesung memang selalu mengerti, tanpa dibicarakan keinginannyapun Yesung tahu bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin kembali lagi ke klub.

"Tapi aku mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu, Kyuhyun. Mulai sekarang kau akan kembali training dan kau tahu itu tidak mudah."

"Aku tahu, _Hyung_… kau tahu tidak, isteri baru ayah adalah dokter. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. _Gomawo_ sudah membantuku kembali. Aku janji tidak akan kabur lagi!"

"Isteri baru ayah?" Yesung tergelak. "Bilang saja ibumu, Kyuhyun!"

"Hm, begitulah.."

"Baiklah, besok sore aku sendiri yang akan berhadapan denganmu di tes seleksi ulang. Jangan main-main, ya!"

"_Arraseo_, _hyung_… selamat malam."

Sambungan terputus, Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur.

_Gomawo Yesung Hyung_…

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun kembali bergabung dengan beberapa orang yang akan bermain bersamanya di pertandingan antar High school di Seoul. Disana sudah ada Kibum, Siwon, Heechul, Changmin dan beberapa orang lain yang belum Kyuhyun kenal. Tunggu dulu, Changmin? Bukankah anak itu tidak masuk tim inti?

"Sedang apa kau disini, Changmin-ah?" tanyanya langsung ketika sampai dihadapan mereka.

"Setidaknya kau memberi salam ketika datang," tegur Heechul.

"_Mianhae.. Annyeong Sunbae_-_nim_.." Kyuhyun membungkuk sekilas lalu duduk di samping Changmin.

Mereka sedang duduk di tengah-tengah lapangan basket GOR sekolah. Hanya akan membicarakan strategi permainan di pertandingan pertama besok. Sambil menunggu Cha _sabeum_ datang, mereka mengobrol beberapa hal ringan.

"Aku bergabung dengan tim inti, Cha _sabeum_-_nim _memilihku setelah melihat latihan kemarin." Changmin merangkul bahu Kyuhyun. "Kita memang tidak terpisahkan, Kyuhyun-ah," candanya sambil mendelik jahil.

Kyuhyun melepas rangkulan itu dengan kesal. "Cha _sabeum_-_nim_ itu siapa?"

"Kau tak tahu? Astaga, aku lupa kau bergabung melalui Kibum _sunbae_!"

"Pelatih klub basket kita, Kyuhyun-ah," Jawab Kibum. "Kemarin memang tidak ada jadwal latihan, tapi ternyata dia datang hanya untuk menonton seleksi masuknya kau ke tim inti. Kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya? Kudengar dia alumni SBJ."

"Alumni SBJ?" Kyuhyun bergumam. "Cha… Cha—"

"Cha Hajin.." Cha _sabeum_ tiba tiba datang, melengkapi namanya yang hampir terucap oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sontak berdiri, membungkuk sekilas dengan wajah setengah kaget. "_Orenmanida_, Hajin _sunbae_-_nim_," sapanya, Hajin tersenyum melihat salah satu anak didiknya berdiri di sini.

"Aku selalu menunggumu datang ke tempat ini, Kyu. Dan sekarang kau datang, jangan pergi tiba-tiba lagi, ya…"

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya. "Tidak akan, _sunbae-nim_. Aku akan tetap melanjutkan sampai final."

Cha Hajin mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk mengacungkan jempol. "Bagus. Aku pegang janjimu! Kulihat kemarin, permainanmu masih sangat baik."

"Hanya kebetulan saya sedang _good mood_,"

"Biasanya juga kau selalu _good mood_ kalau sudah memegang bola!"

Kyuhyun hanya meringis sambil mengusap tengkuknya, salah tingkah.

.

.

Usai membicarakan strategi dan bermain satu pertandingan sebagai latihan terakhir mereka. Cha _sabeum_ memberikan sedikit pidato penutupan untuk mereka. Sekedar kalimat motivasi agar tidak ada yang berpikiran pesimis mengenai pertandingan besok. Walaupun hanya kejuaraan antar sekolah se-Seoul tetap saja membuat sebagian besar anggota tim was-was. Ini pertama kalinya sekolah mereka mendelegasikan klub basket untuk mengikuti kejuaraan. Sebelumnya, sekolah ini lebih terkenal dengan anak-anak jenius di bidang eksak.

"Jangan sekali-kali berpikir untuk menyerah. Kalah atau menang tidak akan jadi masalah kalau kita sudah berusaha. Kalian yang berdiri disini sekarang adalah pemain terpilih. Saya harap kalian tetap percaya diri. Selamat beristirahat, dan semangat untuk pertandingan esok hari!"

Semua meneriakan kata semangat sebagai penutup latihan terakhir ini sebelum mebubarkan diri. Bagi Kyuhyun ini adalah latihan pertamanya setelah seleksi masuk tim kemarin. Ia menjadi agak khawatir, Kyuhyun takut persiapannya tidak cukup matang untuk pertandingan besok.

"Bagaimana kalau dia melakukan banyak kesalahan? _Sabeum-nim_ tahu, kan, dia hanya melakukan latihan hari ini saja."

Diam-diam Kyuhyun mencuri pandang dengan sudut matanya. Di bagian lain lapangan Heechul berbicara dengan Cha Hajin. Teriakannya sampai terdengar oleh Kyuhyun yang berdiri cukup jauh dari dua orang itu. Kyuhyun tahu, yang Heechul maksud dengan 'dia' adalah dirinya. Siapa lagi yang hanya melakukan latihan kali ini saja?

Kyuhyun ingin sekali berteriak pada Kim Heechul itu, apakah dengan dipilihnya ia sebagai cadangan tidak cukup? Kenapa Heechul masih saja mempermasalahkan bergabungnya Kyuhyun dengan tim inti!

Dalam perbincangan tentang strategi tadi, Kyuhyun ditempatkan di cadangan dengan alasan ia belum tahu benar bagaimana permainan teman se-tim-nya dan sebaiknya Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu memerhatikan mereka sebelum turun ke lapangan.

_Sebelum turun kelapangan apa? Permain cadangan jarang diturunkuan!_

"Heechul memang seperti itu, Kyu. Kalau tidak suka, dia orangnya terang-terangan." Kibum datang, Kyuhyun melirik Kibum sekilas lalu kembali melirik Heechul dan Hajin.

"Aku menjadi cadangan dan Kim Heechul masih tidak menerimaku."

"Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa Heechul tidak menyukaimu. Tapi kau hanya harus menunjukan kemampuanmu, kan? Tidak akan ada yang menolak kalau kau benar-benar menunjukan kemampuan terbaikmu."

"Aku tahu.. Oh ya, _Hyung_. Mana Donghae _hyung_?"

Kibum melirik sekeliling. Benar juga, biasanya Donghae akan menunggunya selesai latihan untuk pulang bersama.

"Belakangan ini dia sibuk dengan klub _dance_-nya, mungkin dia latihan?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Kalau kau bertemu denganya, tolong bilang aku ada urusan, ya, _Hyung_. Ponselku mati."

Kemudian Kyuhyun pergi sebelum Kibum sempat bertanya Kyuhyun akan kemana.

.

.

Sesuai janjinya pada Yesung semalam, Kyuhyun datang lagi ke gedung olah raga SBJ hari ini untuk melakukan tes seleksi ulang. Yesung belum datang. Ia duduk di bangku pemain bersama dengan beberapa pengurus klub dan juga pelatih. Hanya akan ada dia sendiri sebagai anggota tes. Kyuhyun sudah beberapa kali mengambil napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebagai upaya menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam ia menunggu Yesung, dan seniornya itu belum datang juga.

_Kemana sih Yesung _hyung_…_

"_Minaheyo_ aku ada kuliah umum tadi, jadi terlambat." Yesung berdiri di depan Kyuhyun setelah meminta maaf kepada pelatih dan pengurus klub. "Bersiaplah Kyu. Aku akan ganti baju dulu."

Setelah menunggu yesung –lagi- untuk berganti baju, sekarang Kyuhyun berdiri di lapangan berhadapan dengan Yesung yang telah mengenakan baju basketnya.

Pelatih berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka dengan bola basket yang siap di lemparkan.

"_Ring_ kanan yang akan digunakan." Pelatih menunjuk _ring _yang ada di kanannya, itu adalah di hadapan Yesung. "Usahakan bermain dengan teknik yang baik karena itu akan menjadi pertimbangan. Tidak ada kekerasan dan tidak boleh ada pelanggaran. Kalian akan bermain sampai kami selesai mengambil penilaian."

Bola kemudian di lempar. Kyuhyun yang pertama mengabil alih bola. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia langsung memutar tubuh dan mendrible bola menju ring dihadapannya, sementara yesung segera menghadang langkah Kyuhyun. Tanpa basa-basi, Kyuhyun langsung melemparkan bola dan masuk dengan mulus kedalam ring.

Tembakan jarak jauh Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa diragukan. Tapi itu tidak membuat Yesung menyerah. Tembakan ke dua Kyuhyun berhasil ia patahkan, bola yang telah berada di tangannya, segera ia drible lalu melakukan _lay up_ yang sangat cantik. Bahkan sempat membuat Kyuhyun tercengang.

Selanjutnya, pertandingan berjalan semakin seru. Yesung yang lebih banyak menguasai bola dan mencetak poin tidak membuat Kyuhyun patah semangat. Ia melakukan tembakan tiga angka beberapa kali sebagai usaha untuk mengimbangi angka yang dicetak Yesung. Cukup berhasil, tapi hal itu membuat Yesung lebih bisa membaca gerakannya dan menggagalkan tembakannya. Merasa Yesung lebih mudah merebut bola darinya, Kyuhyun memilih untuk mem-blok tembakan Yesung dan langsung menembakan bola ke _ring_. Memang cukup bisa membuat skornya lebih unggul dari Yesung, tapi itu membuat tenaga Kyuhyun benar-benar terkuras. Merebut bola dan mencoba menahan gerakan Yesung tidaklah mudah. Yesung yang adalah seniornya tentu saja memiliki teknik bertahan atau menyerang yang lebih baik daripada Kyuhyun.

Tanpa mereka sadari, deretan kursi penonton di GOR itu telah banyak terisi oleh anggota lain yang ingin melihat kedua orang itu bertanding. Anggota baru yang penasaran dengan sosok Kyuhyun yang dikabarkan menghilang tanpa kabar dan anggota lama yang ingin melihat lagi kelihaian Kyuhyun memainkan bola, membuat GOR itu ramai oleh riuh penonton yang mendukung Kyuhyun atau Yesung.

Pertandingan sudah berjalan lama. Sesekali Yesung melirik kearah bangku pemain berharap disana ada yang berteriak menyuruhnya menghentikan pertandingan. Kyuhyun sudah sangat kelelahan, Yesung tahu itu. Skor-nya sekarang sudah jauh di atas angka Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun lebih berusaha lagi untuk mengalahkannya. Hingga sepuluh menit kemudian skor mereka hanya selisih tipis.

Kyuhyun tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan Yesung. Ia merasa tubuhnya sudah mulai lemas tapi malah lebih mudah mengambil bola dari Yesung.

Para penilai yang terdiri dari pengurus klub dan pelatih itu terlalu serius memerhatikan keahlian kedua orang itu hingga tidak sadar kalau mereka telah bermain sangat lama. Sepertinya ini adalah pertandingan _1 on 1_ terlama yang pernah dilakukan.

Yesung memilih untuk segera menghentikan pertandingan, ia berlagak menyandung kakinya sendiri kemudian jatuh tengkurap di lapangan. Pelatih panik, dan langusung menghampiri Yesung.

"_Gwaenchana_, Yesung-ah?"

"Aku lelah sekali sampai tidak memerhatikan langkahku.." adu Yesung dengan memasang tampang se-memprihatinkan-mungkin. Yesung tidak berbohong, ia memang lelah walaupun tidak seharusnya sampai menyandung kakinya sendiri. Seumur-umur bermain basket, baru sekarang ia mengalami 'jatuh' di arena tanding.

"Baiklah, tes selesai. Kyuhyun-ah kau boleh beristirahat. Beberapa hari lagi aku sendiri yang akan mengabarkan keputusannya."

Kyuhyun berjalan ke sisi lapangan dengan langkah lunglai, ia benar-benar sangat lelah. Sedangkan Yesung berjalan di papah oleh pelatih. Kyuhyun mencibir, ia tahu Yesung sedang berpura-pura. Tapi ia benar-benar berterimakasih, Yesung menyelamatkannya lagi kali ini.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun pulang terlambat. Langkahnya yang sangat pelan itu membuatnya tambah terlambat. Berpuluh menit menunggu bus, lalu perjalanan dari halte bus ke rumahnya cukup membuat langkah Kyuhyun semakin terseok. Ia sangat lelah, dan sekarang ia menyesal karena tadi tidak memilih taksi saja untuk pulang.

Gerbang rumah terbuka. Kyuhhyun bersyukur karena ia tidak perlu mengeluarkan tenaga lebih lagi untuk membuka gerbang. Ketika masuk, ia melihat semua anggota keluarganya berdiri di teras, kecuali Sungmin yang memang sudah pergi ke Daegu untuk pekerjaan barunya.

Kyuhyun yang terlambat pulang tanpa kabar, dan Donghae yang bilang bahwa ia tidak bertemu Kyuhyun seharian ini di sekolah, membuat semua orang rumah cemas. Kibum juga mendadak menghilang entah kemana.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku jika akan pergi!" Donghae yang menghampiri Kyuhyun pertama kali, langsung membentak Kyuhyun. Ia cemas, tapi juga kesal karena Kyuhyun tidak bersamanya, ia jadi kena marah dan dituduh tidak menjaga adiknya dengan baik.

"_Mianhae Hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun dengan sangat pelan, hampir menyerupai bisikan. Dan di detik berikutnya, tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lemas itu terjatuh begitu saja. Membuat semua orang disana panik seketika.

"_Yak_, Kyuhyun-ah!"

.

**TBC**

.

Ada beberapa hal yang mau aku sampaikan:

"**Is This love?" **akan hiatus selama FF ini belum selesai. Aku kesulitan dapet Feel untuk FF ini kalau sambil melanjutkan **"Is This love?"**

Tidak akan ada korban-mengorbankan disini, Jantung koroner itu yang rusak adalah katup koronernya jadi tidak ada acara trasnplantasi jantung kok!

Aku bukan orang medis, bukan orang yang suka basket juga sebenernya. Bahkan nilai olahragaku terutama basket salalu di bawah rata-rata, kkk~ Semua istilah medis dan basket yang ada di FF ini semata-mata hanya hasil tanya sana-sini dan googling saja.

Nama-nama klub basket yang akan muncul selanjutnya, atau yang telah muncul (Seoul Basketball Junior) itu tidak benar-benar ada. Hanya karanganku saja.

Kalian boleh memanggilku apa saja, asal panggilan yang menyenangkan. Jangan panggil "thor" ya, gak enak dibaca, hehehe

Dan terakhir untuk **kiicha elpeu **mianhae, aku lupa ngedit uname kamu yang pake titik itu, jadi otomatis akan hilang pas udah si-post. Padahal aku juga udah masukin nama kamu.

**Khamsahamnida buat semua yang udah review; gyu1315, gnagyu, Desviana407, aichan14, dewiangel, Gyurievil, cuttiekyu, sofyanayunita1, FiWonKyu0201, Awaelfkyu13, iissrim2093, Puput, nopiefa, oracle88, hee seol, sparkyuminhenecia, riskyevilmagnae, kim min soo, nianaa29, rara ngcn, mifta cinya, Bella Rainbow, Rahma94, meimeimayra, Choding, Seli Kim, Kin Ocean, Pusycat3, dyayudya, riskiqhiqy, kyuli 99, Sparkyubum, dini c junita, Shin Ririn1013, kakagalau74, diahretno, kiichan elpeu, septianurmalit1, fefen woe, Nisa, erka, ratna dewi, vha Chandra, chocosnow, Choi Hyo Wook, kyuli99, silent reader, tutu, SuJuELF, Name Nurul, kyuphoenix, Wonhaesung Love, Hekyu17, xyz, ayratari, aya, kyuonata, Nitha Gaemgyu, Zaireen Oksismi, gui88, Lee Gyu Won, sfsclouds, ESH1608, mengkyuwind, sparkyuNee13, dan juga Guest yang Uname-nya tidak di ganti.**

**dan mohon maaf kalau ada yang terlewat atau typo…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Basketball**

.

**Cast:**

**Kyuhyun, Donghae, Jungsoo, Sungmin, Kibum, Changmin, Siwon, Minho, Heechul, Yesung, Taemin**

.

**Brothership Fanfiction**

**By:**

**Khy13**

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan selama di sekolah, Donghae-ya?!"

Teriakan Jungsoo menggema di ruang tamu, Kyuhyun yang tak sadarkan diri telah di baringkan di tempat tidurnya ditemani Younghwandan Hyerin. Hyerin bilang Kyuhyun kelelahan, dan itu membuat Jungsoo marah besar kepada Donghae.

Donghae yang duduk tertunduk di sofa sesekali mendongak menatap Jungsoo yang tampak tengah mengatur napasnya. Donghae tahu Jungsoo sedang cemas, iapun sama. Tapi _Hyung_-nya ini tak henti memarahinya karena tidak bisa membawa Kyuhyun pulang bersamanya tadi seusai sekolah.

Sebentar lagi pentas seni sekolah akan berlangsung, Donghae rutin berlatih bersama anggota klub _dance_ yang lain sehingga ia tidak sempat memerhatikan Kyuhyun. Donghae kira Kyuhyun bersama Kibum, tapi ternyata sampai sekarangpun ia tidak menemukan Kibum.

"Sebaiknya kau keluar saja dari klub _dance_-mu itu."

"_MWO_?!" Donghae benar-benar mendongak, menatap Jungsoo tajam. "Bagaimana bisa _Hyung_ menyuruhku keluar?"

"Kau hanya akan menelantarkan Kyuhyun kalau tetap aktif dalam _dance_, Donghae-ya. _Hyung_ harap kau mengerti.."

"Siapa yang menelantarkan Kyuhyun?!" Donghae naik pitam. Ia berdiri, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Jungsoo yang memang telah berdiri sejak tadi. "_Hyung_ pikir _Hyung_ menjaga Kyuhyun dengan baik, apa? Jaga saja Kyuhyun olehmu sendiri, _Hyung_! _Hyung_ sekolah saja lagi supaya bisa terus memerhatikan Kyuhyun! Aku tidak mau!" – kemudian berlalu. Setelahnya terdengar suara bantingan pintu yang cukup keras.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ie.."

Kyuhyun masih mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat, suara lembut itu terus memanggilnya hingga matanya benar-benar terbuka sempurna.

Mata sayu itu mengerjap beberapa kali sampai seseorang yang memanggil namanya terlihat dengan jelas. Itu Younghwan, ayahnya yang beridiri di samping kiri tempat tidurnya bersama Hyerin.

"Kyuhyun-ie... kau baik-baik saja, sayang?" Hyerin mengusap kepala Kyuhyun lembut ketika anak itu mengerang sambil sedikit mencengkram rambutnya kala kepalanya terasa berdenyut nyeri.

Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan mata, kepalanya pusing dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit.

"Kepalamu sakit, Kyu?" Younghwa turut bertanya, ia cemas melihat putranya yang baru sadar itu malah merintih kesakitan. "Atau dadamu sakit lagi?"

"Tidak," desis Kyuhyun disela rintihannya. "Sakit, semuanya..." tambahnya dengan seuara tercekat. Sekarang tenggorokannyapun terasa sakit.

Segera Hyerin mengambil botol air mineral yang tersedia di meja nakas tempat tidur Kyuhyun, membuka tutupnya lalu memasukan sedotan agar Kyuhyun mudah meminumnya.

Dengan kepala yang sedikit diangkat oleh Younghwan, Kyuhyun minum dengan pelan hingga kerongkongannya terasa lebih nyaman. Kemudian ia dibaringkan kembali. Kyuhyun masih ingin tidur lagi sekarang.

Younghwan masih menatap Kyuhyun dengan sorot khwatir. Berulang kali ia berada dalam situasi seperti ini, tapi tak pernah dirinya merasa terbiasa. Sejak kecil Kyuhyun sering sakit, ditambah dengan Hanna yang juga tak pernah sehat sepenuhnya. Tapi sampai sekarang kecemasan itu malah bertambah, tidak ada kata terbiasa sama sekali untuknya melihat salah satu anggota keluarga yang sakit.

"Sakit sekali, seperti sudah dipukuli saja," keluh anak itu pelan, masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Kau sepertinya melakukan kegiatan berat hari ini, sayang?" Hyerin memijat kaki Kyuhyun yang ditutupi selimut.

"Hm, hari ini latihannya sangat berat," gumam Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

Younghwan mengernyitkan dahi. "Latihan?"

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya, kepalanya mendongak mendapati Younghwan yang masih menatapnya penuh tanya, lalu ia melirik ke arah Hyerin dan wanita itu malah tertawa melihatnya.

Hyerin benar-benar melepas tawanya, disingkirkannya semua rasa cemas yang menyergap hatinya sejak Kyuhyun pingsan tadi. "Kau belum benar-benar bangun, hm?" tanyanya menggoda Kyuhyun yang tampaknya benar-benar menyesal karena sembarangan bicara. Hyerin tahu, Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar sadar telah mengatakan kata 'latihan' sedangkan Youngwan ada bersama mereka.

"_Appa_, aku—"

"Mungkin dia latihan basket seharian ini, _yeobo_." Jawaban dari Hyerin membuat Kyuhyun menajamkan tatapannya pada wanita paruh baya itu, Younghwan kini tersenyum melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan dengan membuat tubuhmu ini kelelahan, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun gelagapan, matanya memandang Younghwan dengan takut. "Aku.. aku hanya—"

"Tidak perlu berbohong, _Appa_ sudah tahu, Kyu."

"_Appa_ tahu?" Kyuhyun kembali menatap Hyerin. "Kau tidak menepati janji?!" teriaknya marah, tak memerdulikan tubuhnya yang semakin terasa sakit itu.

"Tidak. Tidak seperti itu, Kyu. Kau harus mengerti, antara suami-isteri itu tidak boleh ada rahasia." Younghwan memberi pembelaan. "Lagipula, _Appa_ tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu. Kau berhak melakukannya, Kyu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu, sorot mata ayahnya yang terlihat lelah itu tak memberikan kebohongan, hanya saja Kyuhyun takut jika itu hanya harapan palsu saja.

"Kau berhak meraih mimpimu, Kyu. Tapi kau juga harus tahu dimana batas kemampuan tubuhmu melakukan semuanya." Hyerin menambahkan sambil berlalu pergi keluar kamar. Membiarkan dua orang ayah-anak itu bernegosiasi.

.

.

"Bagaimana Kyuhyun, _Eomma_?"

Baru saja Hyerin masuk ke dapur, Jungsoo -yang sedang duduk di kursi _pantry_- buka suara. Matanya menatap Hyerin dengan sorot lelah. Hyerin mengerti, Jungsoo yang paling terlihat panik ketika Kyuhyun pingsan tadi, bahkan anak sulungnya itu belum berani melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Mungkin Jungsoo agak trauma dengan sakit Kyuhyun, penyakit jantung memang selalu mengkhawatirkan.

"Dia baik-baik saja, tidak ada masalah dengan jantungnya kali ini. Mungkin hari ini dia terlalu lama bermain dengan teman-temannya hingga kelelahan." Mata Hyerin menatap sekeliling. Sejak membaringkan Kyuhyun di kamar beberapa jam yang lalu, ia merasa tak melihat keberadaan Donghae. "Kemana Donghae?"

"Entahlah..." Jungsoo menggelengkan kepala, gusar luar biasa. Ia telah menyakiti hati Donghae, tadi.

"Dia tidur?"

"Tidak," tukas Jungsoo. "Dia keluar, tadi."

"Keluar?" Hyerin melangkah, mengambil peralatan masaknya dan beberapa bahan makanan untuknya memasak, tapi telinganya ia fokuskan baik-baik, menunggu Jungsoo bicara lagi.

"Aku— tadi aku sangat marah, kukira Donghae salah menangkap maksud pembicaraanku."

"Kalau begitu kau harus menjelaskannya lagi supaya tidak ada kesalah-pahaman, hm?"

Jungsoo menganggukan kepala. "Anak itu tidak berani keluar terlalu larut, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan pulang. Akan kujelaskan padanya."

"Carilah dia," Hyerin berbalik menatap Jungsoo, meninggalkan sayuran yang sudah ia potong halus di meja. "Akan lebih baik jika kau mencarinya. _Eomma _tahu Donghae tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti kabur atau apa, tapi kau seharusnya bisa menjaga perasaannya, Jungsoo-ya. Akan terasa lebih nyaman jika kau mencarinya dan meminta maaf."

"Aku ingin menemui Kyuhyun."

"Kyuhyun sudah baik-baik saja, tidak perlu khawatir."

Helaan napas terdengar agak keras. Jungsoo melangkahkan kakinya enggan menuju pintu utama rumah itu. Namun, perlahan kaki itu membawanya ke halaman depan ruamah. Bangku taman kecil di depan rumah yang biasanya menjadi favorit Sungmin itu kini ditempati Donghae yang duduk diam sambil menatap bunga-bunga cantik di depannya.

"Donghae-ya..."

Melihat Donghae tak menatapnya sama sekali, Jungsoo tersenyum lalu duduk di samping _dongsaeng_ manja-nya itu.

"_Hyung_ ingin minta maaf..."

Akhirnya Donghae menatapnya. Matanya menatap penuh tanya.

"_Hyung _tidak bermaksud berkata kasar padamu seperti tadi. _Hyung_ tahu kau sudah berusaha mejaga Kyuhyun disekolah." Jungsoo menghela napas pelan, "dan mengenai klub _dance_-mu—"

Donghae menati kalimat berikutnya dari Jungsoo, berharap kakak sulungnya itu akan menarik kembali perintahnya untuk keluar dari klub _dance_. Berharap Jungsoo mengerti dengan inginnya dan menyesal telah menyalahkannya. Berharap—

"_Hyung_ mohon kau harus bisa mengerti."

Hanya harapan saja ternyata. Donghae membuang napas lelah setelah beberapa saat karbondioksida itu tertahan karena menanti Jungsoo melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ternyata Jungsoo tidak benar-benar mengerti, bagaimana lagi ia harus menjelaskan? Ia lelah jika harus terus menentang ucapan Jungsoo dan berujung pada pertengkaran.

"Ini hanya untuk sementara, Donghaeya... hanya sampai—"

"Aku mengerti, _Hyung_," potong Donghae lirih. "Aku sudah sangat mengerti," ulangnya lagi. Ia menatap Jungsoo lekat, tersenyum lalu beranjak dari tempat itu setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan selamat tidur kepada Jungsoo.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka mulut lagi, Hyerin menyuapinya dengan sabar ketika anak itu beberapa kali menolak untuk makan. Katanya kepalanya masih pusing dan mulutnya terasa pahit. Apalagi dengan warna merah-kuning-hijau dalam bubur yang baru saja dimasak Hyerin itu membuat perutnya mual. Kyuhyun tak pernah menyukai bubur jika didalamnya terdapat banyak campuran yang malah membuat rasanya menjadi aneh.

"Aku tahu ayahmu akan mengerti, Kyu. Sekarang kau tidak perlu cemas lagi, ada aku, ayahmu dan Donghae yang mendukung keinginanmu, kan?"

Kyuhyu diam saja, ini dalam rangka merajuk-nya semenjak tadi ia menolak untuk disuapi makan oleh Hyerin. Ia ingin makan dengan Jungsoo atau Younghwan, tapi ayahnya malah memilih pergi untuk mandi, sedangkan Jungsoo tidak ada di sini. Hyerin bilang Jungsoo sedang keluar bersama Donghae.

"Hei, kau marah hanya karena aku yang menyuapimu, hm?" goda Hyerin.

"Kau tidak menepati janji!"

"Aku hanya berpikir jika ayahmu tahu, kau mendapat dukungan lebih banyak. Bukankah begitu?"

"Tidak begitu, _Appa_ marah tadi. Kau tidak tahu saja!"

Bohong! Bahkan Younghwan tadi tidak sama sekali memarahi Kyuhyun. Hanya sedikit petuah agar anaknya itu tetap memilih kegiatan-kegiatan yang tidak membuatnya sakit lagi. Younghwan memberi izin sepenuhnya untuk Kyuhyun bermain basket jika masih dalam taraf aman.

"Eiy, siapa disini yang tidak menepati janji? Kau ingat tidak, kemarin kau bilang akan latihan satu kali saja hari ini. Lalu kau juga bilang hanya akan ikut berlatih basket tiga kali dalam seminggu. Tapi nyatanya, kau malah masuk tim inti dan bahkan besok adalah pertandingan pertama untukmu, kan?"

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak, ia menelan bubur yang baru saja masuk kedalam mulutnya itu lalu menatap Hyerin tajam. "Kau mengirim mata-mata?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Hyerin tertawa mendengarnya. Mata-mata? Apa Kyuhyun habis membaca komik detektif?

"Tidak-tidak! Kau lupa, tadi pagi aku menelepon Donghae."

"Ish! Donghae _Hyung_..." geram Kyuhyun pelan, membuat Hyerin tergelak lagi. Kyuhyun menatapnya tak suka. Tapi Hyerin tahu, anak itu tidak benar-benar membencinya. Selalu ada sisi baik dalam hati mausia, bukankah begitu? Terlebih, semenjak permintaan Kyuhyun tempo hari untuk membantunya bermain basket lagi, Hyerin merasa dinding tak kasat mata yang menghalanginya dengan Kyuhyun perlahan hilang. Kyuhyun ternyata tak sekeras dugaannya, bahkan Kyuhyun terlalu lembut menurutnya.

Permintaan Kyuhyun itu, sebenarnya Hyerin tidak terlalu berperan penting disana. Hanya saja, Kyuhyun membutuhkan dukungan. Kesehatan Kyuhyun kembali kepada dirinya sendiri, Hyerin hanya memberi dukungan dan membantu anak itu hidup sehat setiap harinya, lebih mengontrol apa saja yang dilakukan Kyuhyun, apa saja yang dimakan Kyuhyun, dan bagaiman respon tubuh anak itu tanpa obat kimia yang sekarang mulai dihentikannya.

.

.

Pintu dihadapannya sedikit terbuka, Donghae bisa melihat bagaimana interaksi dua orang di dalam kamar itu. Kyuhyun dan Hyerin sekarang terlihat lebih dekat. Rupanya Hyerin perlahan berhasil mengambil hati Kyuhyun.

Donghae mendesah, antara lega dan sesak. Entah bagaimana keadaan hatinya sekarang. Ia urungkan niatnya untuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun, lantas ia berbalik dan masuk kedalam kamarnya sendiri yang tak jauh dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Sebuah foto keluarga besar ber-pigura kayu cantik tergantung di dinding di hadapan tempat tidurnya. Dekorasi kamarnya persis sama seperti milik Kyuhyun. Hanna yang mendekorasinya, bersamaaan dengan kamar Kyunhyun juga. Bedanya, di kamar Kyuhyun terdapat etalase kaca yang penuh dengan berbagai macam piala penghargaan.

Donghae mendesah lagi, sekarang Kyuhyun memang selalu lebih unggul darinya. Pantas saja _dongsaeng_-nya itu selalu berhasil mendapatkan hati semua orang. Dan itu membuatnya tak nyaman, Donghae terbiasa 'sama' dengan Kyuhyun. Sejak kecil, perbedaan usia yang tidak terlalu jauh antara Donghae dan Kyuhyun membuat kedua orang tuanya selalu menyamakan barang-barang milik mereka. Apalagi Kyuhyun yang memang menjadi sosok adik yang sangat mengaguminya –dulu- . Mungkin Donghae terlalu terbiasa, mungkin juga Donghae tak ingin terlepas dari kebiasaan yang menyenangkan itu.

"Apa aku salah?" Air mata terjatuh begitu saja, dengan gemetaran tangan Donghae terangkat untuk mengusap pipinya.

"_**Kyu ingin mainan yang sama seperti milik Donghae **_**hyung**_**!"**_

"_**Kyu ingin peralatan makan yang sama seperti milik Donghae **_**hyung**_**!"**_

"_**Kyu ingin bersekolah di tempat yang sama seperti Donghae **_**hyung**_**!"**_

"Sekarang giliranku, Kyuhyun-ie..." Donghae menatap wajah Kyuhyun pada foto besar di dinding itu. "Giliranku meminta hal yang sama denganmu... bisakah..bisakah aku mendapat perlakuakn yang sama seperti mereka memperlakukanmu?"

Donghae tidak memerdulikan airmata yang terus saja jatuh di pipinya. Ia merasa sangat kecewa sekarang, sikap Jungsoo tadi benar-benar membuatnya kecewa.

.

.

Perdebatan yang cukup alot antara Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo. Meja makan yang hanya diisi oleh mereka berdua itu tidak sehening biasanya. Jungsoo berkeras menolak permintaan Kyuhyun yang ingin sekolah, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang tak menyerah dengan keinginannya terus saja merajuk. Bagaimana tidak, pagi ini ia keluar dari kamar sudah lengkap dengan atribut sekolahnya, hanya tinggal sarapan, memakai sepatu, lalu pamit untuk pergi sekolah. Tapi Jungsoo menggagalkan pagi indahnya.

Keterangan dari Hyerin sebelum berangkat ke rumah sakit –pagi sekali- tadi, membuat Jungsoo tetap tidak mengizinkan Kyuhyun pergi. Hyerin bilang kemarin Kyuhyun kelelahan setelah berkunjung ke rumah Changmin. Jungsoo ingat, Changmin adalah teman baru Kyuhyun di sekolah.

"Mungkin kau bisa menelepon teman barumu itu dan katakan padanya untuk tidak mebuatmu sakit lagi."

"_Hyung_ pikir Changmin melakukan apa, huh? Aku hanya main kerumahnya, dan bukan salah Changmin kalau aku sakit!" Kyuhyun mulai berteriak gemas. Ah, tidak. Kesal lebih tepatnya. Kebohongan yang sudah direncanakannya bersama Hyerin sekarang malah membuatnya kesal. Kyuhyun pikir Hyerin tidak pandai menyusun rencana dan malah membuat Jungsoo menyalahkan Changmin.

"Aku berangkat, _Hyung_..."

Suara Donghae memutus perdebatar ringan itu. Kyuhyun mengernyit mendapati Donghae yang berjalan lurus menuju pintu keluar. "Kau tidak sarapan, Donghae _Hyung_?" teriaknya.

Donghae tidak menjawab. Kyuhyun melirik Jungsoo yang tampak tertegun menatap punggung Donghae yang kian menjauh. Disimpannya sumpit dan sendok yang digunakan Kyuhyun untuk sarapan di atas meja dengan perlahan. Lalu dengan mengendap, anak itu mengambil tas yang memang sudah siap di sampingnya.

"Aku juga berangkat, Jungsoo _Hyuuuungg_!" teriaknya sambil menyambar sepatu miliknya. Kaki yang hanya beralaskan kaus kaki itu berlari kencang menyusul langkah donghae yang sudah jauh di depannya.

Jungsoo ingin berteriak, tapi suaranya tercekat. Sikap Donghae yang membuatnya seperti itu. Sekarang ia hanya mampu menatap sandal rumah milik Kyuhyun yang tercecer di lantai karena dilepas pemiliknya dengan buru-buru.

.

.

"Tunggu aku, Donghae _Hyung_! Tali sepatuku belum benar-benar terikat!"

Kyuhyun terus saja berteriak. Donghae tidak berlari meninggalkannya, tapi Donghae tetap meneruskan langkahnya dengan amat sangat pelan. Sejak keluar rumah tadi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mendengar suara Donghae. _Hyung_-nya itu tampak membisu dengan wajah tertekuk lesu.

"Kau sakit, _Hyung_?" Kyuhyun bertanya ketika ia berhasil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Donghae.

Donghae meliriknya sekilas lalu kembali menatap ujung sepatunya yang melangkah teratur. "Seharusnya kau di rumah saja."

Giliran Kyuhyun yang menundukan kepala. "Sore nanti ada pertandingan."

Mereka sampai di halte bus. Kyuhyun dan Donghae duduk bersisian tanpa percakapan lagi, hingga bus yang mereka tunggu tiba, keduanya naik dan duduk bersisian lagi di jok paling belakang. Selama perjalanan mereka tetap diam, hingga beberapa menit sebelum tiba, Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya ragu.

"Apa kau dimarahi Jungsoo _hyung_?" Kyuhyun mengutarakan hal yang sejak tadi mengganjal hatinya.

"Hm, tapi dia sudah minta maaf."

"_Mianhaeyo_, _Hyung_..."

Donghae menghela napas berat, menatap Kyuhyun tetapat di matanya. "Kau mempersulitku, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun membatu. Mempersulit?

"Kalau saja kau tidak membantah, aku tidak akan sesulit ini," lanjut Donghae lagi.

"Apa yang membuatmu sulit, _Hyung_?" suara Kyuhyun bergetar. Deru mesin bus menelan suaranya yang memang sudah pelan itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau berhenti saja main basket? Satu tahun ini tidak ada masalah, kan?"

"Kau tidak mengerti, _Hyung_," Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya gusar. "Kau tidak tahu seberapa beratnya satu tahun ini untukku."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan aku? Bisakah kau mengalah untukku sekali saja? Kali ini saja, berhenti bermain basket. Kau akan baik-baik saja dan aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kumau tanpa terbebani olehmu!"

Teriakan Donghae membuat semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Bus ternyata sudah berhenti di halte terdekat dengan sekolah. Donghae melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang menggila setelah mendapat bentakan dari Donghae.

Tidak! Bukan bentakannya yang membuat Kyuhyun seperti itu. Tapi— bagaimana bisa Donghae berbicara seperti itu? Selama ini Donghae memang selalu ketus padanya, tapi tidak sampai berkata seperti tadi, tidak pernah Donghae berkata seserius itu, dengan emosi yang menggebu seperti itu, berkata bahwa selama ini ia terbebani oleh Kyuhyun?

_Sakit sekali rasanya..._

.

.

Han _Seonsaeng _masih berbicara mengenai rumus-rumus integral. Changmin yang lagi-lagi duduk di sampingnya masih berbisik mengenai betapa gugupnya ia menghadapi pertandingan perdana sore nanti. Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan semua itu. Matanya tertuju pada papan tulis, tapi sorotnya kosong. Kalimat Donghae tadi benar-benar mengganggunya.

"Ingin mencoba mengerjakan solan ini, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Changmin menyikut tangan Kyuhyun. "_Seonsaengnim_ menyuruhmu mengerjakan soal itu," bisiknya ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam.

Pandangan Kyuhyun berlalih lagi ke depan. Disana guru matematika yang terkenal _killer _itu menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Kyuhyun tidak mendengar perintah _seonsaeng_ tadi, tapi ia tahu, Han _seonsaeng_ ingin ia menyelesaikan soal pertama di bab integral ini.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menyelesaikan soal rumit itu. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun menyelesaikan soal rumit itu dengan mudah? Kyuhyun sejak tadi melamun, Changmin tahu itu dan karenanya ia terus mengajak anak itu berbicara dengan sedikit berbisik supaya Kyuhyun tidak terlalu larut dalam lamunannya.

.

.

"Kyu!" Changmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Kau melamun lagi!"

"Ah, ada apa Changmin-ah?"

Changmin mengernyit. "Ada apa?" ulangnya. "Kau yang ada apa, duduk di kantin tanpa mengambil makanan?"

Kyuhyun melirik nampan yang dibawa Changmin sudah penuh dengan santapan makan siang. Ia melirik sekitar, hampir semua orang membawa nampan makanan masing-masing. Ia meringis sambil mengusap tengkuknya, merasa bodoh duduk sendiri di tengah semua orang yang sedang makan.

"Ingin aku ambilkan?" dengan senang hati, Changmin menawarkan. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak usah," tolaknya halus. "Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu lapar, jadi belum mengambil makanan."

"Ah itu Donghae _hyung_." Changmin melambaikan tangan ke arah belakang Kyuhyun, mereka memang duduk berhadapan. "Donghae _Hyung_!" teriaknya.

Donghae tersenyum melihat Changmin, kebetulan sekali hari ini Kibum tidak ada, Hyukjae sibuk dan ia tidak suka makan sendiri. Kakinya hendak melangkah mendekati anak itu, namun ia urungkan ketika matanya menangkap seseorang yang duduk bersama Changmin.

"Mari makan bersama, Donghae _Hyung_!" ajak Changmin lagi.

Mata Donghae berkeliling lagi. Bukan untuk mencari teman makan, tapi untuk mencari alasan.

Empat orang duduk melingkar di sudut ruangan, salah satunya adalah Heechul. Donghae tersenyum, itu anak-anak basket dan Heechul adalah teman sekelasnya, sangat wajar kan kalau sekarang Donghae bergabung dengan mereka?

"Aku ingin menemui Heechul, Changmin-ah," pamitnya pada Changmin seraya berjalan tergesa menghampiri Heechul.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin ngobrol dengan Donghae _hyung_."

Dengusan Changmin membuat tangan Kyuhyun terkepal erat. Donghae tak ingin bergabung, Kyuhyun sangat tahu alasannya. Ekor matanya menangkap Donghae yang duduk tepat di samping Kim Heechul. Mata Kyuhyun menajam, merasa ada sesuatu tak nyaman di hatinya ketika melihat Donghae yang malah menjadi lebih nyaman saat sedang bersama Heechul –orang yang Kyuhyun rasa tak pernah menyukainya.

"Kyu! _Yak_ Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun mengerjap. Changmin menpuk bahunya keras sekali.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Changmin penuh kekhawatiran. "Percayalah, Kyu. Hari ini kau benar-benar kacau, kau ada masalah? Atau kau gugup menghadapi pertandingan nanti sore?"

"Gugup?" Kyuhyun membeo. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak mengingat pertandingan nanti. "Aku tak melihat Kibum _hyung_."

"Huh?" dahi Changmin jelas berkerut. Bicara Kyuhyun kemana-mana. "Kyu, aku bertanya kau kenapa. Bukan Kibum _hyung_."

"Kalau Kibum _hyung _tidak ada, aku yang menjadi kapten, bagaimana? Keren tidak?" Kyuhyun merebut gelas jus milik Changmin dan meminum isinya sampai habis. "Haus sekali."

"_Yak_! Kenapa tidak mengambil sendiri, sih?!" gerutu Changmin. Ia menatap Kyuhyun lagi. "Kau jorok!" teriaknya sambil melempar kotak tisu di meja, kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa lembar, mengusap bibirnya asal lalu melenggang pergi. Sempurna membuat Changmin bengong.

.

.

"Kau tidak makan dengan adikmu?"

Donghae mengangkat kepala. Heechul bertanya padanya? Dimeja itu sekarang memang hanya tinggal mereka berdua, semua teman Heechul telah selesai makan dan langsung pergi.

"Adikmu sakit, ya?"

_**Trek!**_

Sumpit yang di pegang Donghae terjatuh begitu saja. "A-apa maksudmu?" tanyanya tergagap. Semenjak sepakat menyembunyikan sakit Kyuhyun dari semua teman-temannya, Donghae menjadi agak paranoid jika mendengar kata 'sakit'

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Kyuhyun, adikmu, sakit parah, kan?" pertanyaan itu seperti melambai perlahan. Heechul mengeja kata-perkata dengan sangat jelas membuat telinga Donghae seperti berdengung sakit.

Heechul mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Donghae. "Jantung?"

Entah itu pernyataan atau pertanyaan.

Seumur hidup, Donghae tidak pernah merasa seperti ini. Pertanyaan Heechul seperti pisau tajam yang menyayat kulitnya dengan perlahan. Sekarang ia paham, mengapa Heechul dijuluki _The Evil Queen_ disini. _Queen_? Yeah, salahkan paras cantik milik _namja_ itu.

"Dia bahkan bisa masuk SBJ," desis Heechul tak suka. "Kalian melakukan suap?"

"JAGA BICARAMU!" Donghae menggebrak meja. Sebagian makanannya tercecer dan minumannya sedikit tumpah. "Kau pikir kau siapa sampai menuduh kami sembarangan, hah?!"

"Tidak begitu?" Heechul tertawa puas. "Kau seharusnya tidak semarah itu kalau perkiraanku meleset," ujarnya santai, masih dengan tawa. Matanya berkeliling, melihat hampir semua orang disana menatapnya, Heechul beranjak dari duduknya untuk pergi. Tidak sia-sia ia rela berlama-lama di ruang guru tadi pagi.

"_**Anak itu benar-benar pintar, dia bahkan menyelesaikan soal tanpa memerhatikan bahasan sebelumnya." Suara Han **_**Seonsaeng **_**menghentikan kegiatan heechul yang tengah menyusun soal-soal ujian harian di meja guru bahasanya. Han **_**seonsaeng**_** yang baru saja datang langsung menghampiri rekannya dan mengajak mereka berbincang.**_

"_**Kyuhyun lagi, kan? Anda terlalu mengagumi **_**Haksaeng**_** itu, Han **_**Seonsaeng-nim**_**," tukas Park **_**seonsaeng**_**.**_

"_**Sangat wajar, bukan? Siapa yang tidak senang memiliki murid secerdas itu?"**_

"_**Kyuhyun itu anak yang sakit jantung, kan? Anda mengajar di kelasnya, Han **_**Seonsaeng-nim**_**?" seorang guru wanita menimpali, Heechul tak bisa melihat wajah guru itu karena berdiri membelakangi.**_

"_**Iya, tapi kurasa tidak ada masalah. Dia juga kulihat masuk ruang basket kemarin, mungkin dia sedah baik-baik saja sampai bisa ikut klub basket."**_

_**Cukup sudah acara 'menyimak'-nya. Heechul mengambil semua tumpukan soal lalu melangkah keluar ruang guru. Kepingan puzzle yang sejak beberapa hari lalu mengganggu pikirannya itu sekarang telah tersusun rapi. Ia mengerti sekarang, mengapa Donghae marah ketika Kyuhyun meminta formulir anggota klub basket pada Kibum, mengapa pada pembicaraan mereka tempo hari terdapat kalimat 'mati', 'terapi', dan 'kateterisasi'. Ah, Heechul tak pernah menyesalkan pendengarannya yang begitu tajam.**_

.

**TBC**

.

**Sedikit? Kkk~ aku udah mau UAS, tidak sempat menulis banyak-banyak. Ini untuk sekedar menyembuhkan rasa penasaran kalian tentang siapa yang mendengarkan pembicaraan Donghae dan Kyuhyun di Chapter 3 lalu.**

**Special Thanks to:**

**sofyanayunita1****, ****meimeimayra****, ****MinGyuTae00****, ****nianaa29****, ****mifta cinya****, ****sparkyumihenecia****, ****dewiangel****, ****ningKyu****, ****kyume801****, ****Desviana407****, ****oktalita1004****, ****Awaelfkyu13****, ****Puput****, ****gnagyu****, ****kyuli 99****, ****Pusycat3****, ****Rahma94****, ****cuttiekyu****, ****kakagalau74****, ****rarangcn****, ****diahretno****, ****aichan14****, ****yolyol****, ****kyuzi4869****, ****Gyurievil****, ****FiWonKyu0201****, ****AinKyu****, ****septianurmalitanurmalita****, ****oracle88****, ****sfsclouds****, ****Sparkyubum****, ****Kuroi Ilna****, ****gyu1315****, ****Shin Ririn1013****, ****RezyK****, ****SuJuELF****, ****Wonhaesung Love****, ****Choding****, ****Seli Kim****, ****mengkyuwind****, ****Erka****, ****chocosnow****, ****Miura Ayumu****, ****Nisa****, ****Namesofia risma****, ****riskiqhiqy****, ****Atika****, ****Retnoelf****, ****ayratari****, ****rikarika****, ****gaemgyulah****, ****kyuphoenix****, aya, ****kiichanelpeu****, ****ratna dewi****, ****hee seol****, ****gui88****, ****ameliachan****, ****tutu****, dan beberapa Guest.**

**Maaf untuk typo dan untuk yg terlewat**

**Sampai jumpa lagi di akhir Februari ya^^ jangan kangen xP**


End file.
